


Маленькое "происшествие" к большим переменам: серия зарисовок

by Oleleka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько зарисовок, не вошедших в основную историю (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5402834 ), но возникших в процессе написания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Дерек нервничал. Это было немного непривычное состояние, словно он первый раз в жизни на свидание собирался. Он купил два билета в кино на очередную экранизацию комиксов – Стайлзу, кажется, нравилось такое. Вечерний сеанс… Перед тем как позвонить в дверь, он сделал глубокий вдох, будто готовясь к погружению. Впрочем, вся нервозность пропала, едва Стайлз открыл. Взъерошенный, не до конца натянув рубашку, он выглядел так, будто нервничал сильнее. Несколько долгих секунд он с приоткрытым ртом смотрел на Дерека, который был одет в черные джинсы и простую синюю футболку. Дерек тоже застыл, разглядывая его. 

– Черт… Куда мы идем? – спросил Стайлз наконец.

– Вообще-то, в кино, – Дерек продемонстрировал ему билеты.

– В кино, точно… – он замолчал, и Дерек выжидающе выгнул брови. Возможно, стоило все-таки уточнить, что тот предпочитает. – Извини, я не успел отвезти Джейми к моему отцу… У нас же еще есть время? 

– Да. Я думал, мы сначала поужинаем, так что у нас есть еще пара часов в запасе.

– Мы сможем поужинать после фильма?

– Да… 

– Отлично! Я только кое-что еще возьму. Проходи… Джейми, ты готов?!

– Да-а-а! – прокричал тот в ответ и вышел из своей комнаты с рюкзаком и уже одетый к выходу. – Привет, – поздоровался он.

– Привет. Поедешь к дедушке?

– Ага. А ты меня на своей машине отвезешь?

– Да.

Джейми протянул ему свой рюкзак со словами: 

– Подержи, пожалуйста.

Дерек улыбнулся и взял, а тот направился к отцу, который с сумкой в руках бегал из комнаты в комнату и что-то в нее скидывал. Джейми бегал за ним, явно развлекаясь. Дерек наблюдал за его баловством, снова улыбаясь.

– Ты что делаешь? – обратил на сына внимание Стайлз.

– Хожу за тобой, как хвостик.

– Все, идем, хвостик, – Стайлз подтолкнул его к двери.

– Ты первый иди, я же хвостик, я за тобой должен…

– Потом поиграешь, ладно? А то мы опоздаем.

\- Ла-а-адно

Джейми забрал рюкзак у Дерека и теперь направился к выходу первым. Настроение у него явно было хорошее, почти всю дорогу до дедушки он во что-то играл сам с собой. Шериф был рад видеть внука, а Стайлза и Дерека смерил пристальным взглядом. Они оба замерли на пороге, в отличие от Джейми, который, поздоровавшись мимоходом, уверенно утопал в комнату. Стайлз пришел в чувства первым, проходя в дом и увлекая за собой Дерека.

– Я в сумку положил все необходимое, – начал он «инструктировать» отца. – Там тетрадь, Джейми должен выполнить кое-какие задания, так что лучше проследить, а то он сделает вид, что забыл. Или, правда, забудет. Это для подготовки к школе. И вчера он говорил, что живот болит. Я не уверен, из-за чего…

– У меня уже ничего не болит, – вставил вернувшийся Джейми.

– И еще ему надо будет дать вот это, – Стайлз пошарил в кармане штанов и достал баночку с таблетками. – Одну на ночь… 

– И запить водой, – добавил Джейми, обращаясь к дедушке, и тот посмотрел на него, улыбнувшись.

– Да, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Обязательно… И…

– Стайлз, я разберусь, – заверил сына шериф.

– Да…Я знаю.

Повисло неловкое молчание, все посмотрели друг на друга по очереди, и Стайлз снова заговорил, будто что-то внезапно вспомнил:

– Если устанешь с ним, позвони, я приеду, заберу его пораньше…

– Заберешь его в воскресение вечером, как и договаривались, – уверенно произнес шериф, смерив сына насмешливым взглядом. – Можешь спокойно ехать…

– А куда ты поедешь? – спросил вдруг Джейми.

– В кино, – ответил Стайлз, а потом как-то неестественно застыл и испуганно расширил глаза.

– Я тоже хочу в кино, – тут же начал проситься Джейми. – Пап, я тоже хочу в кино.

– Там кино для взрослых, тебе будет неинтересно. Если будут показывать мультики, мы с тобой обязательно сходим потом… 

– Ну я сейчас хочу.

– Сходишь с нами, но в другой раз. Эй, – перебил сына Стайлз, едва тот собрался еще что-то сказать. – Я сказал – нет.

– Ну я же тоже хочу в кино, – расстроено протянул тот. – Дерек, ты тоже в кино пойдешь?

– Да… 

– А меня-то почему не берете? – обиделся тот, и Дерек растерянно молчал.

– Эй, приятель, – Стайлз присел перед сыном на корточки. – Я же сказал, что в другой раз мы сходим все вместе. А эти выходные ты должен провести с дедушкой, как и обещал… Не будем расстраивать дедушку, хорошо? А когда пойдем в кино, обещаю купить тебе большое ведерко попкорна.

Джейми неохотно кивнул, но дуться не перестал.

– Я разберусь, – пообещал шериф, тихо вздыхая. – А теперь отправляйтесь в кино, у вас же свидание.

Стайлз смущенно кашлянул и неловко обнял отца.

– Спасибо, пап, – искренне поблагодарил он.

– Должен же кто-то воспитывать этого сорванца, чтоб не вырос еще один нарушитель спокойствия, – ухмыльнулся он и покосился на Дерека, который не сдержал ответной улыбки, внутренне соглашаясь. Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Думаю, в воскресение мы вместе поужинаем, – сказал вдруг шериф, почему-то снова посмотрев на Дерека. Видимо, это был вопрос.

– Да! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Да… Ну мы пойдём…

– Идите уже. 

Они попрощались, и уже выходя, Дерек услышал голос Джейми: «Дедушка, а что такое свидание?», и малодушно порадовался, что вопрос адресован не ему.

 

– Чувствую себя злодеем, – пробормотал он, садясь за руль «Камаро» и отъезжая от дома шерифа.

– Ты быстро избавишься от этого чувства, – успокоил его Стайлз с усмешкой. – Папа ему объяснит, что обижаться не на что...

– Кажется, твой отец… Не против, что мы встречаемся?

– Да, у нас был долгий разговор, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Мне так стыдно не было с тех пор, как он нашел у меня на ноуте закладки с порно! Между прочим, идея забрать Джейми на выходные – его. Он что-то говорил про то, что если не может меня уберечь от моих ошибок, то хотя бы не позволит повторять его, – протараторил он. – Так что… Мы только вдвоем. Ты и я… 

Кажется, Стайлз сам не верил в то, что говорит. Дерек тоже несколько секунд обдумывал то, что они будут только вдвоем все выходные… Они переглянулись.

– Серьезно? Только вдвоем?.. Думаешь, стоит ли куда-то идти? – спросил Дерек, ухмыльнувшись.

– Стоит! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Я сто лет не был в кино! И я не собираюсь упускать такую возможность. Ты должен купить мне самое большое ведро с попкорном и большой стакан газировки. И мы просто обязаны целоваться во время сеанса! После поужинать бургерами и картошкой фри, а потом гулять по городу и заниматься сексом на заднем сиденье твоей тачки…

– Там неудобно, – заметил Дерек и произнес категорично: – И мы не будем заниматься сексом в моей тачке.

– Эй, не обламывай мне кайф! Значит, мы должны сделать это где-то в другом месте! Боже… Только вдвоем. Я ужасный отец, раз так радуюсь этому.

– Это не делает тебя плохим отцом, – вздохнул Дерек.

– И я намерен быть плохим папочкой все выходные, – пробормотал Стайлз. Дерек покосился на него хмуро, но предпочел не уточнять, что тот имел в виду…


	2. Chapter 2

Джейми устроился, разложив все письменные принадлежности на кофейном столике в гостиной (Стайлз пока безуспешно боролся с этой его привычкой). Стайлз мог часами сидеть с сыном и читать, рисовать и еще бог знает чем заниматься, но вот заставить того писать не мог. Или не мог себя заставить терпеливо ждать, когда тот что-то напишет, что вероятнее. И Стайлз был уверен, что Дерек дисциплинирует Джейми, так что без угрызений совести переложил эту обязанность на него. Дерек был не против, ему даже нравилось…

– Написал своё имя? – удивился он, опускаясь на пол рядом с ребенком и отмечая, что буква «е» в имени написана почему-то в другую сторону. 

– Да. Давай твоё напишу. Только сначала ты, чтобы я мог посмотреть… 

– Давай, – Дерек взял другой карандаш и написал на листе своё имя. Джейми старательно повторил его. И когда закончил, Дерек усмехнулся – буквы «е» в его имени тоже были в другую сторону.

– Почему ты так пишешь? – поинтересовался он. – В другую сторону… У меня же не так написано.

– Не знаю, – пожал Джейми плечами. – Так получается…

– Понятно. Ну ничего, научишься, – улыбнулся Дерек. – Давай напишем имя папы. 

– Давай, – легко согласился Джейми, и Дерек пододвинул табличку с алфавитом, чтобы тот находил нужные буквы. Визуально он их определял, а вот писать не получалось так легко.

Хотя писать имена и просто какие-то интересные на его взгляд слова – с этим еще было несложно, даже весело иногда. В прошлый раз Джейми заявил, что напишет слово «вода», которое сам выучил. И Дерек со Стайлзом очень удивились, что он написал «Н2О». Оказывается, видел это в какой-то детской передаче и уверенно заявлял, что «вода» так и пишется… Стайлз понадеялся, что с химией у его сына будет лучше, чем у него, раз тот уже знал формулу молекулы воды.

Но когда Джейми нужно было выполнить задание и написать одну букву несколько раз, тут его терпение быстро заканчивалось. Он начинал ёрзать, наваливаться на столик предплечьями и вытягивать ноги, как будто устал сидеть, нещадно грыз карандаш, страдальчески вздыхал и пытался отвлечься на все, что угодно. 

\- Уф, ну я уже устал, - пожаловался он, едва закончив одну строку. – Дерек, давай мы сделаем перерыв, я чуть-чуть поиграю и дальше будем писать?

\- Нет, мы же договаривались, что ты напишешь три строки, а потом будет перерыв.

\- Ну ладно, - тяжело вздохнул ребенок и снова склонился над листом. Случайно ошибся в первой букве и тут же стер ее, чтобы исправить. – Дерек, а ты тоже учился писать?

\- Да.

\- А кто с тобой занимался?

\- Мне помогала мама…

\- М-м-м… А папа тебе помогал?

\- Да. Иногда он со мной занимался… Не отвлекайся, - Дерек чуть улыбнулся. – Еще немного осталось.

\- Ладно, - тихо вздохнул тот.

Джейми в тишине вывел еще несколько букв, кажется, стараясь растягивать их так, чтоб заняли больше места в строке. Закончив ряд, опять тяжело вздохнул и отклонился назад, наваливаясь на диван и запрокидывая голову.

\- Еще одна строчка, Джейми, - напомнил Дерек. – Сядь прямо.

Иногда все-таки приходилось добавлять в голос строгости, иначе этот маленький хитрец начинал увиливать. Джейми выпрямился и молча продолжил писать.

\- А где твоя мама? – спросил он. Такие внезапные вопросы иногда выбивали из колеи.

\- Ее уже нет… - попробовал объяснить Дерек. – Она умерла.

\- Она была старая? – этот ребенок был слишком непосредственным. 

\- Нет…

\- А почему тогда она умерла?

\- Просто так случилось… Она погибла.

\- Несчастный случай? – иногда казалось, что Джейми понимает больше, чем должен в своем возрасте А может, это из-за того, с какой простотой он говорил о таких вещах. Из-за этой же его простоты и Дереку было легко говорить об этом.

\- Да…

\- А ты скучаешь?

\- Да, скучаю иногда.

\- У меня тоже есть мама. Ну она далеко, - Джейми махнул куда-то рукой, глядя при этом в свой листок.

\- Тоже скучаешь? – осторожно поинтересовался Дерек и посмотрел на тихо подошедшего Стайлза.

\- Нет, - беспечно ответил Джейми. – Ну, я не знаю... Я ее не помню.

\- Как дела у вашего ученика, мистер Хейл? – отвлек их Стайлз, как Дерек подозревал – специально. Запрета на разговоры о маме Джейми не было, но Стайлз явно боялся акцентировать внимание на этом.

\- Неплохо…

\- Мистер Хейл, - басом повторил Джейми и засмеялся. – Я закончил.

\- Здесь еще одна буква поместится, - Дерек указал на конец строки. Джейми аккуратно вывел последнюю «в». 

\- Все?

\- Да. Теперь перерыв, потом еще немного позанимаемся.

\- Хорошо! – радостно согласился тот, уже забывая, что «устал», и тут же направился по каким-то своим делам.

Стайлз, усаживаясь теперь рядом с Дереком на пол, посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. 

\- Чувствуя себя так, будто собираюсь соблазнить учителя сына, - пробормотал он, и Дерек закатил глаза. 

Хотя такой вариант казался менее неприличным, чем игры в ученика и учителя, на фоне того, откуда взялась идея. Стайлз пару раз пытался напроситься на «индивидуальные занятия». И не сказать, что у него не получалось…


	3. Chapter 3

Джейми уже, кажется, не удивлялся присутствию Дерека по утрам в их квартире. И в постели Стайлза. Пару раз уже пришлось ночевать всем вместе из-за его кошмаров. И Дерек не знал, что хуже – кошмары или его пострадавшие ребра (Джейми очень сильно ворочался во сне и пинался).

Вот и этой ночью Дерека сквозь сон услышал шепот:

\- Папочка. Папочка…

– М-м-м? – промычал Стайлз.

– Я с тобой пришел спать.

– Ложись, – невнятно сказал тот, двигаясь к краю, чтобы освободить место и утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

Дерек, разбуженный возней, посмотрел на Джейми и тоже сдвинулся к краю кровати.

Когда тот забрался под одеяло и удобно устроился, Дерек спросил:

– Лису свою взял?

Как в прошлый раз идти за забытой игрушкой он не хотел. Не только Стайлзу было лень выбираться из постели.

– Взял, – Джейми продемонстрировал лисенка, высунув из-под одеяла.

– Хорошо. Спи.

Джейми еще повозился немного, о чем-то поговорил с игрушкой шепотом, повздыхал, потом зевнул и наконец затих. Дерек тоже вздохнул – пинался Джейми все-таки сильно, – и, устроившись поудобнее, провалился в сон.

 

Совместные завтраки тоже стали почти привычными, хотя иногда утро преподносило сюрпризы или новые загадки. Они уже переместились в гостиную и пока не решили, чем заниматься. Джейми уставился на него, и когда Дерек наконец заметил его взгляд и вопросительно уставился в ответ, тот зарычал.

\- И что это значит? – спросил Дерек, тот снова порычал, издавая звук горлом. Дерек перевел взгляд на Стайлза, вздернув брови. Тот недоуменно нахмурился, но через пару секунд, видимо, сообразил.

\- Он говорит с тобой по-волчьи.

Джейми снова порычал, на этот раз четким «Р-р-р», оскалив зубы, звучало, как согласие.

\- Ты должен ему ответить, - подсказал Стайлз

Дерек снова посмотрел на Стайлза, будто тот ему предложил самую бредовую идею. Тот пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Джейми еще что-то порычал, и Дерек со вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана, задумавшись. Прикинув, насколько нелепо он будет выглядеть и как долго придется терпеть Стайлза с его невыносимыми порой насмешками, Дерек втянул воздух и низко зарычал. Чем привел в восторг обоих Стилински. Они еще несколько минут обменивались рычащими звуками, словно реально разговаривали. Дерек сам едва не поверил, что понимает, о чем разговор...

\- А что ты сейчас сказал? – поинтересовался Джейми, уже явно сомневаясь в своих знаниях «волчьего языка».

\- А разве ты не понял? – притворился удивленным Дерек.

\- Нет…

\- Я сказал, что тебе пора идти переодеваться.

\- Сейчас. Папа, а ты почему не говоришь по-волчьи?

\- Я всего лишь человек в этой стае, - усмехнулся тот. - Все, марш одеваться. И закинь пижаму в корзину для белья… Ты не волчонок, а поросенок.

Джейми, посмеявшись, побежал в свою комнату. Дерек поймал на себе взгляд Стайлза – одновременно лукавый и какой-то тёплый. И тихо рыкнул на него, чем рассмешил. Боже, Дерек любил эту семейку…


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз завел сына в комнату и дождался, когда тот уляжется, после чего взял книгу с тумбочки и пристроился с краю.

– Будем читать сказку? – спросил он.

– Да. Красную шапочку.

– Красную шапочку, – пробормотал Стайлз, открывая нужную страницу. – Мы дошли до нее? Удобно лег?

– Да, удобно, – сообщил Джейми, для убедительности еще и хлопнув ладонями по одеялу.

– Ну слушай…

Стайлз начал читать сказку, Джейми сначала затих, слушая. Потом повозился, пододвигаясь ближе и прижался щекой к его плечу.

– Папочка, а почему… она пошла не по короткой дорожке, а по длинной? – прервал его Джейми.

– Она не знала о короткой.

– Ей надо было на машине ехать! – со знанием дела сказал тот. – Тогда она приехала бы быстрее волка.

– Да, наверное… Но у нее не было машины.

– М-м-м… Волк первым прибежал к бабушке, потому что он быстро-быстро бежал?

– Да… У него же четыре лапы.

– Шапочке тоже надо было бежать, – Джейми зевнул.

– Да, надо было… Ты у меня умный парень, знаешь, что делать, если встретил волка. Например, залезть в его машину, – добавил Стайлз едва слышно.

– А Дерек похож на этого волка? 

– Нет… Не думаю, – усмехнулся Стайлз.

– Дерек не ест бабушек, – серьезно произнес Джейми.

– Конечно, не ест. Это только в сказке волки едят бабушек. 

Джейми посмеялся, притираясь ближе, и Стайлз высвободил руку, чтобы обнять его.

– Он тебе нравится? – тихо спросил он сына. – Дерек, я имею в виду.

– Да. Он хороший… Немного злой только.

– Почему ты так думаешь?

– Ну он хмурится. Вот так, – Джейми запрокинул голову, нахмурил брови и снова зевнул. 

– Это не значит, что он злой. Наверное, он очень строгий. И не любит, когда его не слушаются…

– Я его слушаюсь.

– Да, ты же хороший мальчик.

– А тебе он нравится?

– О… – Стайлз не знал, что ответить вот так сразу. – Да… Он…

Сексуальный, горячий, «немного злой» (а Стайлз всегда питал слабость к тому, что несет опасность или выглядит опасным), у него охуенные мышцы. И от одного вида Дерека у Стайлза стояк последние недели. Если не от одной только мысли... Определенно, сыну этого слышать не стоило.

– Он мне нравится, – сказал он. – Даже очень.

– Можно я приглашу его на свой день рождения?

– Эй! До твоего дня рождения почти год.

– А давай как будто у меня завтра день рождения, и мы его пригласим. Дерек придет и подарит мне что-нибудь, – Джейми повозился, потер глаза и снова зевнул.

– Какой ты хитрый, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Может, просто пригласим его в гости? 

– Да, давай… 

Стайлз усмехнулся и потрепал его по волосам.

– Ты не против, если папа будет дружить с Дереком?..

– Я не против. Я же с ним дружу, и ты тоже должен с ним дружить.

– Ты еще такой… мелкий, – вздохнул Стайлз. – А теперь ложись спать, дочитаем сказку завтра.

Джейми снова улегся на подушку и зажмурился.

– Эй, не притворяйся, а спи.

– Хорошо.

Стайлз осторожно встал, подтянул одеяло и посмотрел на сына. Было бы в его мире так все просто, что можно было бы дружить с Дереком, ни о чем не беспокоясь.

– Спокойной ночи, папочка, – произнес Джейми, когда Стайлз был уже в дверях. 

– Спокойной ночи, сын, – ответил он, прикрывая плотно дверь и снова вздыхая.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внезапный флэшбек

Стайлз с недоумением смотрел на сына, пытаясь понять, что тот от него хочет. Почему, черт возьми, дети не могут говорить нормально?.. Это бы значительно упростило жизнь.

– Что ты хочешь? – повторил он вопрос, садясь на пол перед сыном.

– Я хочу ису, – ответил тот с каким-то придыханием и все еще не понятно.

– Ису? – переспросил Стайлз, и мальчик покивал. – Что это?.. Лису? У тебя уже есть одна… 

– Нет!

– Рису? Ты хочешь рис? – попытался Стайлз снова. Сын уже глядел на него как-то несчастно, будто жалел, что родился у такого непонятливого отца. – А что?!

– И-ису, – протянул тот более четко, но все так же непонятно. Смешно вздел руки и провел ладошками по щекам, после чего повторил: – Иса… 

Стайлз шумно выдохнул, потер ладонью лоб, взъерошил волосы и снова уставился на сына пристальным взглядом, пытаясь прочитать мысли. Спросить совета было не у кого, и в том, что он не научился до сих пор нормально понимать сына, виноват только сам.

– Что это, черт возьми, значит? – пробормотал он. – Ису, ису… 

– Ису! – воскликнул Джейми, взмахнув руками, чем вызвал улыбку. И сам тут же заулыбался. – Я хочу ису!

– Да я понял, что ты хочешь «ису»! Я не понимаю, что это… У тебя должен быть какой-то алгоритм в произношении слов. На что это похоже?.. Это игрушка или что?.. Что еще есть у этой исы? Оно из чего-то сделано?

– Сый! – пояснил Джейми, как будто только вспомнив слово и буквально прокричал: – Иса с сыем!

– С сыем, – пробормотал Стайлз и тут же радостно воскликнул: – О боже, сыр! Сыр, это сыр! Я понял! Пицца с сыром?! 

Джейми покивал.

– Ну наконец-то! – Стайлз вскинул руки со жатыми кулаками, Джейми повторил его жест. – Будет тебе пицца с сыром. Пицца. Повтори…

– Ис-с-сца! – повторил Джейми, выкрикнув последнюю букву.

– Да ты у меня просто молодец, – посмеялся Стайлз и, вставая, подхватил Джейми на руки. – Идём… Пицца, господи… Но учти, всего один кусочек и раз в неделю. Ты должен питаться чем-то более подходящим, папочка все знает о здоровом питании. Чуть-чуть пиццы, хорошо?

– Чучуть исцы с сыем. Мы буем куфать. Хаяшо.

– Ты просто взрыв мозга... Маленький взрыв мозга.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Зарисовки лишены самостоятельной детализации, они, скорее, должны быть деталями всей истории.  
> Признаться, форсирую события превращения Дерека в папочку) И саму огорчает нехватка Стайлза в текстах.

Дерек остановился на светофоре и обернулся – Джейми спал в своем кресле, как и всегда, когда они ехали из школы. При всей своей энергичности Джейми все-таки утомлялся, потому что пока не привык к новому режиму и пусть легкой, но нагрузке, так что это была своего рода «перезагрузка». Дерек даже ехал медленнее, чем обычно, и уже задумывался – какой толк от спортивной машины при такой езде. Но к покупке семейного минивена он пока не был готов. Это было бы слишком… Словно сделать предложение и обменяться кольцами.

Заехав на парковку у дома, Дерек немного потормошил мальчика, чтобы не вытаскивать его самому. Но Джейми снова отключился, едва оказавшись у него на руках, и Дерек нес его до квартиры. Когда Джейми просыпался, еще надо было покормить его – и не пиццей. Это все больше начинало походить на семейную жизнь… У Дерека даже ключи от квартиры Стайлза были с недавних пор. 

Уже в комнате, сгрузив Джейми на кровать, Дерек снял с него лишнее и на несколько секунд замер, разглядывая ребенка. Во сне тот выглядел таким милым созданием, а вот только проснется… Дерек непроизвольно вздохнул и отправился на кухню – у него было еще минут двадцать тишины и покоя.

Топот он услышал через полчаса. Джейми подошел к своему стулу и забрался на него – сначала на колени, потом сел нормально. Отчего-то тяжело вздохнув, он потянулся к лежащему на столе яблоку и, широко раскрыв рот – так, что нос сморщил, – откусил от него большой кусок и принялся медленно жевать. Джейми обедал в школе, и ему хватало пары бутербродов и яблока для перекуса до ужина, но Дерек подсунул ему тарелку с овощным салатом (Стайлз был строг в отношении питания). 

– Как дела? – поинтересовался Дерек. 

– Жизнь у меня какая-то тяжелая, – вздохнул мальчик. Дерек с трудом сдержал смешок.

– Устал в школе?

– Нет… Мы сегодня из бумаги клеили цветочки. Рик, ну это мой друг, мы в одном классе учимся, – тут же пояснил он, – даже клеить не умеет нормально. Ему миссис Данбар помогала.

– А ты сам все делал?

– Да. Ну, она помогла немножко, показала, как лепесточки складывать. А потом я сам делал.

– Понятно. А почему жизнь тяжелая?

– Ну столько всего делать надо… Писать, рисовать… Играть еще, – снова вздохнул он.

– Да уж, тяжело, – согласился Дерек, пряча улыбку. Джейми был слишком серьезен. – Чем сейчас будешь заниматься?

– Мультики, наверно, посмотрю, – и опять вздох. – Только поем сначала. Сделай мне, пожалуйста, бутерброд с шоколадной пастой.

– Один?

– Два, – ответил Джейми, подумав. – И молока налей… 

– Хорошо. Но сначала съешь салат.

Джейми неохотно отложил надкусанное яблоко и взялся за вилку – он точно знал, что отвертеться не получится. Да и спорил он чаще с отцом, чем с Дереком, в таких вопросах.

– Будем сегодня заниматься?

– Ну что-то я не хочу, – снова немного подумав, ответил Джейми. Не то чтобы он обычно хотел, но, если просто ленился, это было заметно сразу. Сейчас, видимо, устал, он даже ел как-то вяло. И Дерек решил, что можно отложить все занятия на выходные, тем более что конец недели.

Пока Джейми ковырялся в салате, он сделал ему обещанные бутерброды и налил молока. Потом Джейми отправится смотреть свой любимые мультфильмы, и у Дерека будет время заняться делами...


	7. Chapter 7

Стайлз позвонил, когда Дерек с Джейми как раз обедали в кафе. Джейми тут же сосредоточил все внимание на подслушивании разговора.

– Дерек, я договорился насчет бассейна! – радостно сообщил Стайлз. – Джейми сможет поплавать…

– А он умеет плавать? – с наигранным сомнением спросил Дерек и покосился на ребенка, который тут же заметно оживился. Они готовили что-то вроде сюрприза, для чего и было решено, что пока Стайлз «работает», Дерек развлекает Джейми.

– Я умею, умею, Дерек! Я умею плавать! – воскликнул Джейми, и Дерек посмотрел на него хмуро. Тот захлопнул рот, поджимая губы. А потом шепотом произнес: – Дерек, я умею плавать…

Дерек помнил, что тот в воде чувствует себя как рыба, но это не повод так кричать на все кафе и мешать разговаривать.

– Можешь дать ему телефон? – усмехнулся Стайлз. 

– Да, конечно, – Дерек протянул Джейми телефон.

– Алло, – произнес тот важно. – Привет, папочка… Да, я хорошо себя вёл… Да, я хочу в бассейн… А ты возьмешь мои нарукавники?.. – выговорил он слова как-то тщательно и все еще чрезмерно важно, как будто не прыгал только что от радости. – Хорошо… Я передам трубку Дереку. 

– Да? – Дерек поднес телефон к уху и подмигнул Джейми.

– Жду вас в плавательном клубе, – сказал Стайлз. – Знаешь, где это?

– Да, знаю. Скоро увидимся… – Дерек сбросил вызов и посмотрел на Джейми. – Поехали в бассейн?

– Да! – выкрикнул тот слишком громко, вскидывая вверх кулаки.

***

Стайлз их встретил у главного входа и сразу повел внутрь. Джейми вприпрыжку шел рядом, постоянно пытаясь перебить вопросами, но пока безуспешно.

– Здесь иногда занимаются школьные команды по плаванию, у кого нет своего бассейна, – объяснял Стайлз Дереку, взяв сына за руку, чтобы тот хоть немного угомонился и шел спокойно. – У них немного странный тренер, если что… Вообще-то, он раньше был тренером по лакроссу в моей старшей школе… Он может показаться немного неадекватным. Кстати, вот и он – тренер Финсток.

Мужчина со стоявшими дыбом волосами, круглыми глазами – будто выпученными, - шел им навстречу, пригибаясь и как-то недоверчиво всматриваясь в Джейми. Он остановился рядом, упершись руками в согнутые колени, и продолжал рассматривать мальчика, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону.

– Не-е-ет, – протянул он наконец и погрозил тому пальцем. Потом недоверчиво рассмеялся, выглядя еще более странно. – Нет-нет-нет! Почему ты снова маленький?! Ты уменьшаешься? Как ты, черт бы меня побрал, это сделал?!

– Эмм, – вмешался Стайлз. – Тренер, вообще-то, это мой сын…

Финсток выпрямился, всмотрелся в лицо Стайлза, приблизившись, потом отойдя на два шага. Уставился на его грудь, потом снова на лицо.

– Билински, ты – женщина?! Вот же дерьмо! – воскликнул он. – Это отец ребенка? – он указал на Дерека и окинул его взглядом, тот нахмурился. – Симпатичный… У тебя хороший вкус. Но ребенок совершенно на него не похож.

Стайлз закатил глаза и напомнил тренеру, что они вообще-то пришли для того, чтобы Джейми мог поплавать. Тот посмотрел на них по очереди и, все еще оглядываясь и что-то бормоча, повел их в бассейн.

– Папочка, он псих? – прошептал Джейми, вдруг притихнув.

– Нет, – заверил его Стайлз. И добавил: – Немного странный… 

Дерек скептично хмыкнул, и Стайлз пихнул его локтем. 

 

Джейми быстро забыл о странности тренера, как только увидел большой бассейн, и едва ли не с разбегу пытаясь в него нырнуть. Там уже плавало несколько детей – со специальными тренерами или с родителями. Джейми нетерпеливо слегка подпрыгивал, пока Стайлз его переодевал в раздевалке и натягивал нарукавники и шапочку. Ему даже пришлось слегка повысить голос. Стайлз тоже разделся, оказавшись в плавках, и Дерек немного подвис, уставившись на него.

– Дерек, будешь с нами плавать? – спросил Джейми, отвлекая от пошлых мыслей.

– Что?.. Нет. Мне не в чем. Я посмотрю.

– Жа-а-аль, – протянул он. – Ну, в другой раз обязательно возьми с собой все, что нужно.

– Обязательно, – пообещал Дерек, саркастично прищурившись на слова Стайлза о том, что тот тоже хотел бы увидеть его в плавках.

– Папочка, пойдем!

– Идём, – улыбнулся Стайлз, удерживая сына от того, чтобы тот все-таки не разбегался для прыжка.

Впрочем, позже немного не уследил, и тот один раз нырнул с бортика, погружаясь под воду и подавая плохой пример другим детям. Финсток разорялся минут пять, напоминая о безопасности в воде и вспоминая несколько родственников и бабушку, которые утонули. Половина случаев реальными не выглядели (Стайлз потом рассказал, что бабушка тренера вообще живучая старушка – чего только с ней не было). Но самым неприятным было то, что для этого нравоучения тренер собрал всех детишек и выстроил в ряд. 

– Ненавижу его, – процедил сквозь зубы Стайлз, когда тот закончил. 

 

Плавание, по крайней мере, утомило Джейми. Тот устало плелся, так что Дерек и Стайлз тоже вынуждены были замедлить шаг.

– Папочка, может, понесешь меня? – спросил Джейми.

– Нет уж. Ты большой уже, чтоб тебя на руках носить… И тяжелый.

– Ну ты же сильный.

– И что?..

– А оборотни сильнее. Сильнее всех, даже сильнее тебя, – Джейми, похоже, брал отца «на слабо».

– Вот пусть они тебя и носят, – ответил Стайлз.

– Нет! Неси меня сам. Или дай руку, что ли? – нахально потребовал ребенок.

Стайлз протянул ему руку, за которую тот тут же ухватился.

– Дерек, а ты меня за другую возьми, – попросил вдруг Джейми.

Стайлз хотел его остановить, и Дерек понял почему, как только Джейми вцепился в его кисть и повис, отрывая ноги от земли и довольно посмеиваясь. Вот ведь поганец… Хитрый, маленький озорник. Пришлось буквально тащить его до самой машины.


	8. Chapter 8

Целый день с Джейми – это все еще было испытанием. Не таким тяжелым, но все-таки проверяющим на прочность. Особенно, когда нужно было еще успевать заниматься текущими делами. И когда у Джейми были какие-то свои игры. 

Дерек, взяв его за руку, чтобы не отставал, шел по холлу здания суда, куда приезжал, чтобы зарегистрировать собственность на проданный недавно дом. Он всегда старался покинуть это место быстрее, чтобы не сталкиваться случайно со своей бывшей, которая здесь работала. В этот раз не повезло.

– Привет, Дерек, – раздался голос Дженифер, и он застыл на месте, не сразу оборачиваясь.

– Привет, – ответил он, выдавливая улыбку. Не лучшая страница в его биографии – роман с Дженифер Блейк. И Дерек не видел причин для поддержания дружеских отношений, тем более что не он начал все с обмана и вины не чувствовал. Как и желания продолжать общение.

– Здрав-ствуй-те, – произнес Джейми механическим голосом, тут же привлекая к себе ее внимание.

– Привет, – улыбнулась ему Дженифер довольно таки мило. Потом удивленно посмотрела на Дерека, словно только что заметила с ним ребенка, и снова обратилась к мальчику: – А почему ты так странно говоришь?

– Я ро-бот. Ме-ня зо-вут Чарльз, – снова соврал маленький фантазер.

– Какое замечательное имя, – проворковала Дженифер. 

– Как Чарль-за Ксавь-ера, – всё так же продолжил Джейми, и Дерек усмехнулся. Он недавно выяснил, что Джейми это придумал после того случая со склеенными волосами – когда его на лысо побрили.

– Кто такой Чарльз Ксавьер? – спросила Дженифер, и Дерек едва не закашлялся, пытаясь сдержать смех, когда увидел, как Джейми изумленно округлил глаза, уставившись на нее.

Дженифер с непониманием посмотрела на Дерека, но он только мотнул головой. Он все-таки поддержал короткую вежливую беседу с ней, уклончиво поделившись новостями о своей жизни. А Джейми, потеряв к ней интерес сразу же после «глупого» вопроса (как, должно быть, просто было делить людей на интересных и нет по тому – знали они персонажей комиксов или нет), в итоге выручил, подергав за руку.

– Дерек, ну пойдем уже, – проныл он. – Нам еще к папе ехать.

– Прости, Дженифер, мы правда спешим, – сказал Дерек.

– Всего хорошего, Дерек, – попрощалась та, все еще пребывая в какой-то растерянности.

 

Джейми она всерьез озадачила. Он молчал какое-то время, а потом спросил:

– Дерек, а почему эта тётя не знает, кто такой Чарльз Ксавьер?

– Наверное, она не читает комиксы, – ответил он, снова улыбаясь тому, какое лицо сделал Джейми, услышав вопрос Дженифер. Рассказать Стайлзу – посмеется от души.

– А ты читал?

– Я смотрел фильм «Люди Икс». Ты тоже смотрел?

– Да! А она не смотрела?

– Видимо, нет.

Дженифер предпочитала что-то более серьезное и классическое, как в литературе, так и в жизни. Дерек, должно быть, попадал под ее требования, а вот она оказалась не той, за кого себя выдавала. 

– М-м-м… Странно, - подвел итог Джейми.

Он еще что-то обдумал, потом вздохнул и, кажется, переключился на другое. Они еще должны были встретиться со Стайлзом в большом торговом центре. Вообще-то, туда они ехали ради комнаты развлечений, где Джейми мог поиграть со сверстниками. И чтобы вместе пообедать в одном из заведений быстрого питания – идея Стайлза, ради которой он умудрился освободиться немного раньше с работы.

Раз уж Джейми не отвлекал вопросами, увлеченно играя с воображением, Дерек тоже погрузился в свои мысли, пока они ехали. Но внезапное: «Пап», вывело его из задумчивости, и Дерек посмотрел по сторонам, не понимая, где Джейми мог увидеть отца.

– Ой, – произнес тот, поворачиваясь к Дереку и смущенно улыбаясь, – Дерек. Я перепутал. А мы к папе на работу поедем?

Дерек уставился на ребенка, не зная, как реагировать. Джейми, впрочем, смотрел как ни в чем не бывало… Всего лишь перепутал. Но это было до странного приятно… 

– Нет, мы с ним встретимся в торговом центре, – ответил наконец Дерек. – Сегодня у нас день пиццы.

– И картошки-фри. Папа любит картошку-фри, все время ее покупает. И не разрешает никому ее брать.

– Угу… 

Остаток пути Дерек провел в легком раздрае. Возникло какое-то неясное волнение. И будто ответственности добавилось. Он снова покосился на Джейми, тот не заметил, играя с фигуркой трансформера. 

 

***

Дерек все еще пребывал в каком-то отрешенном состоянии и не сразу понял, что Джейми за ним не идет. К тому же, вокруг было настолько шумно от гомона людей, что он не услышал бы ничего. Пожалуй, не стоило отвлекаться… Остановившись и обернувшись, Дерек обнаружил, что Джейми лежит на полу посреди широкого коридора торгового центра. Это было неожиданно. Он сначала забеспокоился, но Джейми не выглядел так, будто ему плохо, - он приподнимал и ронял руки.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Дерек, встав над ним.

– Я раз-ря-дил-ся, – ответил ребенок. Сегодня он упорно хотел быть роботом.

– Ясно… Вставай и идём на подзарядку. 

– Не-мо-гу. Я-же-раз-ря-дил-ся.

Дерек обернулся по сторонам, чувствуя себя глупо. Проходившие мимо люди смотрели на него с недоумением. Наверняка подозревали, что он не умеет воспитывать детей. Да, пожалуй, Дерек в этом был пока еще не очень хорош. И то, что его так выбило из колеи случайное «папа» в его адрес, – говорило о многом.

– У тебя совсем не осталось заряда?.. Может, хватит, чтобы до пиццерии дойти? – сделал он еще одну попытку. Поднимать Джейми насильно он не решался. Тот так себя обычно не вел.

– Нет.

– Ну хорошо, – Дерек вздохнул и снова посмотрел по сторонам. Это было что-то новенькое… – И что будем делать?

– Не-зна-ю.

Дерек достал телефон и набрал Стайлза. Тот всегда знал, что делать с сыном в нестандартных ситуациях.

– Где вы? – спросил Стайлз. Судя по шуму на заднем плане, были они недалеко друг от друга.

– Мы рядом со спортивными товарами, – объяснил Дерек. – Но Джейми… Разрядился. И не хочет идти.

– Ясно, – вздохнул тот. – Надо его зарядить. Я в пиццерии уже, сделаю пока заказ…

– Что значит, зарядить? – не понял Дерек. 

– Просто заряди его от своей батареи, – сказал какую-то чушь Стайлз и, быстро произнеся, что подошла его очередь, сбросил вызов. Дерек недоуменно посмотрел на телефон, потом на лежащего на полу ребенка и подумал, что это не семья, а дурдом какой-то.

– Давай я тебя подзаряжу немного от своей батареи, – предложил он, понимая, что звучит это по-идиотски.

– Как? Ты-не-ро-бот, – тут же озадачил Джейми. Да Стилински над ним издевались сегодня.

– Я тоже робот, – осторожно произнес Дерек, словно почву прощупывал.

– Ты го-во-ришь как че-ло-век.

– Потому что у меня заряд полный, – нашелся Хейл, осененный внезапной идеей, и присел рядом с ним. – Готов?.. 

– Да.

Дерек, сдерживая улыбку, указательными пальцами ткнул его в бока, и Джейми взвизгнул, обхватывая себя руками и засмеялся. Кажется, они привлекли еще больше внимания.

– Щекотно! – воскликнул он.

– Зарядился? – тоже засмеялся Дерек.

– Да… Не совсем еще. Сделай так еще раз, – Джейми снова развалился, раскинув руки. Засранец…

– Только давай договоримся, – предупредил Дерек, – я сделаю так еще раз, и мы пойдем обедать. Папа нас уже ждет. Ты же проголодался, поэтому разрядился?

– Да. 

– И предупреждаю сразу, больше двух раз так делать нельзя, а то уже я разряжусь. А еще у тебя голова раздуется и лопнет, – чушь в духе Стайлза, у Дерека хороший учитель.

– Ладно, – Джейми покивал. – Давай еще раз.

Дерек уже поднес пальцы к его бокам, но Джейми вдруг обхватил себя руками. 

– Подожди! – воскликнул он. Перевел дыхание и повторил: – Давай...

Дерек на этот раз несильно ткнул ему в бока, но Джейми все равно звонко рассмеялся. 

– Теперь идём, – скомандовал Дерек, вставая и поднимая его. – Если вдруг начнешь разряжаться, предупреди, а не падай на пол.

– Хо-ро-шо! – ответил тот. Дерек пропустил его вперед, чтобы не выпускать больше из поля зрения.

 

Стайлз ждал их уже с заказом за столиком на четверых. Джейми, едва усевшись, тут же поделился, как Дерек его «заряжал». Стайлз одобрил такой способ и послал Дереку улыбку, подмигнув. Потом ребенок еще что-то принялся рассказывать, не давая Дереку и рта раскрыть. Немного расшалился, балуясь с едой, но под хмурым взглядом Дерека все-таки сел ровно и начал есть. Стайлз снова улыбнулся, задевая под столом ногу Дерека носком кеда.

– Обожаю, когда ты так делаешь, – тихо произнес он.

– Что делаю? – не понял Дерек.

– Одним взглядом заставляешь его слушаться.

Дерек усмехнулся и наконец пересказал историю про Чарльза Ксавьера. Сначала он еще хотел рассказать про то, что Джейми случайно назвал его «папой», но не стал, хотя его это все еще волновало. Все-таки ребенок просто оговорился, с кем не бывает… Стайлз, переключаясь снова на сына, слушал того, между делом заставлял аккуратно есть и сидеть спокойно, проведя заодно воспитательную беседу – почему нельзя валяться на полу в торговых центрах (хотя бесполезно, тот мимо ушей пропускал). И при этом буквально «захватил» ногу Дерека своими, скрестив ступни. Дерек тоже повторил этот трюк, обездвиживая Стайлза, но тот словно и внимания не обратил, покачивая ногами. Дерек несколько минут смотрел на него, пытаясь сообразить – тот серьезно не заметил или просто делает вид?.. Стайлз вопросительно вздернул брови, заметив взгляд, но Дерек отрицательно качнул головой, утаскивая у него картошку. И тот, возмущенный такой наглостью, мстительно утащил у Дерека газировки и попил через трубочку – Джейми это показалось веселым. 

Еще один пережитый сумбурный день, которых и так набралось уже немало, в копилку Дерека.


	9. Chapter 9

Дерек не мог сам забрать Джейми, так что пришлось просить шерифа. И сейчас, заехав в офис, чтоб забрать ребенка, Дерек чувствовал себя неловко под взглядами помощников, словно они все помнили о его приводах в участок, когда ему еще 18 не было. Ничего серьезного – попались один раз с друзьями на территории старого завода ночью. Ну, может, больше одного раза их привозили в участок за это… И однажды Дерека забирали за вождение без прав, когда ему еще и шестнадцати не было, но родителям удалось замять дело и в школу не сообщали (он тогда уже был в баскетбольной команде и его могли выгнать за такое). Наверное, поэтому шериф помнил его родителей, хотя тогда Джон Стилински шерифом еще не был.

Предупредив дежурного офицера, Дерек прошел к кабинету шерифа, постучал и открыл дверь. Шериф Стилински кивнул ему в качестве приветствия. Джейми сидел на стуле напротив него с удрученным видом.

– Привет, Дерек, – радостно поздоровался он, но тут же сник под суровым взглядом деда.

– Привет... Добрый день, сэр… Я за Джейми, – произнес Дерек, косясь на ребенка.

– Здравствуй... Тебе придется подождать, он наказан.

Дерек вздернул брови, но решил не уточнять и присел на другой стул, на который указал шериф. Джейми тяжело вздохнул и поболтал ногами.

– Сидите смирно, молодой человек, – строго сказал шериф, даже глаз не поднимая и продолжая изучать какие-то бумаги. Джейми тут же замер, и Дерек тоже невольно подобрался.

Молчание затягивалось, отчего Хейл чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Но шериф оторвался наконец от своих дел и посмотрел на него.

– Простите, мистер… Дерек, – улыбнулся тот, явно еще не привыкнув так к нему обращаться. – Этот маленький нарушитель едва не разнес нам офис. И его приговорили к получасу сиденья на стуле. И я не могу отменить наказание…

Джейми снова демонстративно вздохнул, отчего у него поднялись и опустились плечи, а потом совсем согнулся, облокачиваясь на колени и подпирая кулаками подбородок.

– Неподвижно, – добавил шериф. – А… как у тебя дела, Дерек? Как поживает сестра?

– Все хорошо, сэр… Спасибо.

Ужасно вежливая беседа. Отношения с шерифом нельзя были назвать плохими, но и до нормальных еще не дотягивали. Дерек не мог понять – дело в том, что он неподходящий партнер для Стайлза, или в том, что ненадежный человек, с которым опасно оставлять Джейми?..

– А вы как поживаете? – спохватился Дерек.

– Спасибо, неплохо, – усмехнулся шериф. – Какие планы на День Благодарения?

– Пока ничего конкретного…

– Я уже предлагал Стайлзу, – начал тот неуверенно, – устроить ужин у меня. Всем вместе.

Отношения Дерека и Стайлза обычно не были предметом их коротких и редких разговоров с шерифом, так что это предложение, наверное, было большим шагом вперед

– Мы думали, что Стайлз… Возможно, познакомится с моими сестрами. Мы устроили бы совместный ужин... С ними, - ответил Дерек.

– Он мне не говорил, – нахмурился шериф.

– Возможно, он не знает, – вздохнул Дерек. Не то чтоб у него был какой-то коварный план, но вполне серьезные намерения, и необходимо было познакомить Стайлза и Джейми с семьей. Наконец-то.

Шериф удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом предложил:

– Честно говоря, я не готов проводить День Благодарения без сына и внука… Так, может, устроим ужин у меня, и пригласим твоих сестер? Чтобы у Стайлза не было шансов…

Теперь Дерек удивленно на него посмотрел и увидев усмешку в глазах, тоже улыбнулся и согласился.

– Одна маленькая деталь, – произнес шериф и перевел взгляд на Джейми, Дерек тоже на него посмотрел. Тот явно внимательно их слушал. – Джейми, обещай мне не говорить папе то, что слышал. Про День Благодарения.

– Потому что это секрет?

– Да, – кивнул шериф. – Даже больше сюрприз, а о сюрпризах мы не рассказываем заранее. Не скажешь?

– Хорошо, я ничего не скажу, – быстро согласился тот. – А долго еще мне сидеть?

Шериф посмотрел на наручные часы и ответил:

– Еще пять минут.

Джейми снова вздохнул – так обреченно, что Дереку показалось, будто это его наказали. Хотя к излишнему драматизму мальчика он уже немного привык и не велся так легко. Шериф снова завел какой-то незначительный разговор, не обращая внимания на пыхтение внука, который пытался то ли привлечь внимание, то ли справиться с запретом двигаться. Дерек невольно то и дело на него посматривал, не зная точно – жалко ему ребенка или он все-таки считает справедливыми такие меры воспитания.

– Дедушка, так может, я уже пойду с Дереком? – с надеждой спросил Джейми, перебивая их разговор, но шериф глянул на него хмуро.

– Нет.

Тот опустил голову, снова поерзав на стуле. Видимо, усидеть на месте ему было все-таки тяжело, и это, действительно, было для него серьезным наказанием. Дерек сочувственно хмыкнул.

– Время наказания закончилось... – объявил вдруг шериф спустя некоторое время и что-то еще хотел добавить. Но Джейми даже не дослушал – спрыгнул со стула и направился к двери чуть ли не бегом. 

– Пока, дедушка! Идём, Дерек! – крикнул он, но на выходе натолкнулся на одного из помощников.

Шериф со вздохом покачал головой, обменявшись с Дереком понимающими взглядами. Ну какое-то взаимопонимание у них в последнее время образовалось – в основном, в отношении воспитания Джейми. Оба были за дисциплину, хотя и с разной степенью строгости – Дерек все-таки уступал.

– Простите, помощник Пэрриш, – сказал Джейми, демонстрируя воспитание, и тут же похвастался: – Меня отпустили. 

– Поздравляю, – тот доброжелательно улыбнулся и посторонился. Дерек кивнул на прощание шерифу, подхватил рюкзачок и догнал Джейми уже едва ли не у выхода. Хотя тот по пути еще с кем-то прощался.

– За что тебя наказали? – поинтересовался он уже в машине, помогая Джейми пристегнуть ремни.

– Я играл, – пояснил тот очевидное. – Бегал немного, задел рукой какие-то бумажки, а они упали и рассыпались… Дедушка рассердился и заставил сидеть на одном месте, чтобы я не баловался. Вредный он...

– Понятно, – Дерек сдержанно улыбнулся, чтобы не задевать чувства ребенка, и завел двигатель. – И часто он тебя так наказывает?

– Нет. А тебя наказывали когда-нибудь?

– Да, бывало…

– Тоже заставляли сидеть на одном месте?

– Нет… Но не разрешали играть с друзьями.

– У-у-у, – протянул тот, будто его одна мысль ужасала. И тут же поделился: – Мне папа тоже не разрешает играть. Ну только в приставку. И на его телефоне. А потом все равно разрешает, если я себя хорошо веду. Ну и он меня любит, конечно, поэтому разрешает, - уверенно сказал Джейми. 

Дерек повернулся в его сторону с улыбкой – да уж, этому сорванцу не откажешь в сообразительности. Наверняка ведь хорошо себя вел не без выгоды. Протянув руку, Дерек потрепал его отросшие волосы, тот попытался уклониться, но при этом посмеялся.

– Я лохматый теперь, – снова садясь прямо, сказал Джейми, ничуть не огорченный этим. – А мы домой поедем? 

– Да.

– Хорошо, – с чувством произнес тот, словно это самая радостная новость. Наверное, у него были какие-то свои планы.

Дерек вздохнул – да, хорошо было ехать домой. В голове внезапно мелькнула чересчур смелая мысль: «С сыном».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Надеюсь, ошибок было не слишком много. Прошу прощения за них =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День Благодарения.  
> Зарисовочно, как всегда.

Стайлз полдня косился то на Дерека, то на отца, подозревая, что что-то тут нечисто. Конечно, он рад был отмечать День Благодарения с отцом, но все равно поведение его и Хейла казалось странным. Оба были слишком доброжелательными.

– Что происходит? – не выдержал Стайлз, когда уже накрывали праздничный стол.

Индейку он лично готовил, поэтому сам же торжественно водрузил в центр стола блюдо с нарезанными кусками. И, уперев руки в бока, пристально уставился на отца.

– О чем ты? – спросил тот, и Стайлз недоверчиво прищурился.

– Вот об этом, – он указал на него и на Дерека, который тоже делал вид, что не в курсе происходящего.

– Не понимаю, – ненатурально рассмеялся шериф, переглянувшись с Хейлом.

– Вот, снова! Вы о чем-то сговорились между собой, я это вижу, но не могу даже представить, что это может быть. Может, Дерек привозит тебе гамбургеры, чтобы ты его не штрафовал?.. Кстати, насчет штрафов!

– Даже не начинай, – оборвал его шериф. И тут раздался звонок в дверь. – Может, откроешь?

– И кто же это может быть? – ехидно поинтересовался Стайлз, надеясь, что пришла таинственная женщина, с которой отец ходил на свидание в прошлые выходные, и вот тут-то тот попадется с поличным. Он вышел из кухни и направился к двери, уже слыша топот за спиной. Джейми не мог не полюбопытствовать, кто пришел, хотя и казалось, что он увлечен мультфильмами.

Стайлз уверенно распахнул дверь и замер. Снаружи стояли две девушки. Одна из них явно была постарше, но можно было заметить что-то общее между ними. Смуглые, темноволосые, хищные взгляды… Где-то Стайлз все это уже видел. Он собирался спросить, чем обязан, и кто они такие, но тут Джейми радостно прокричал:

– Сюрпри-и-и-из!

Так как его никто не поддержал, он неуверенно улыбнулся и сложил ладони – хотел, наверное, хлопнуть. Стайлз покосился на сына, потом на гостей, которые тоже посмотрели на ребенка. Та, которая была постарше, как-то знакомо выгнула бровь, и Стайлз про себя поклялся, что убьет Хейла.

– Сюрприз?! – сделал он вид, что обрадовался. – И ты о нем знал и ничего не сказал мне?

– Да. Дедушка попросил не говорить, я обещал. И Дерек сказал, что тебе понравится, – тут же сдал всех подозреваемых Джейми.

– Вот как?.. Мне очень понравилось… А ты знаешь, кто это?

– Это мисс Лора, сестра Дерека, – Джейми указал на ту, что постарше. – А ту тетеньку я не знаю. 

«Та тетенька» хохотнула. 

– Меня зовут Кора, и я тоже сестра Дерека, – представилась она, разглядывая Джейми с лицом «я ем детей на ужин». Во всяком случае, Стайлз был уверен, что выражение ее лица означает именно это.

– А как это? – удивился Джейми. – Вас две? У одного Дерека?

– Да… Бывает и так, – пробормотал Стайлз, все больше чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. 

Он, наверное, еще долго бы тупил, но тут появился шериф и быстро все уладил, поприветствовав гостей. Ну хоть кто-то в семье Стилински помнил о вежливости... Гости были приглашены в дом, ознакомлены кратко с расположением комнат. Представлены официально Стайлзу. А Стайлз – им…

 

Разговор за праздничным столом не клеился. Стайлз сам не понимал, какого черта он нервничает из-за такой ерунды, как знакомство с сестрами Дерека. И сам же просил подождать до Дня Благодарения, так что сюрприз и не сюрприз вовсе. Какое-то время его выручал Джейми, пока Стайлз имел возможность уделять сыну повышенное внимание, даже если этого не требовалось. Впрочем, Джейми не преминул об этом сообщить в своем стиле: «Ну папа, я сам же могу есть!». 

К тому же, Джейми было скучновато. За столом он долго сидеть не стал, ушел играть. Потом вернулся, потерся около отца, послушал разговоры. Кажется, Лора ему чем-то нравилась, он постоянно на нее смотрел, явно нервируя. 

– А у вас совсем детей нет? – спросил вдруг Джейми, обращаясь как будто ко всем сразу, когда очередной разговор затих. – С кем мне играть-то?

В его устах это звучало, как самый тяжкий грех. Наверное, даже Лора почувствовала легкий стыд – Стайлзу так показалось, по крайней мере. С компанией для Джейми всегда были сложности, потому что только Стилински обзавелся ребенком в том возрасте, когда его друзья учились в колледжах и даже не думали о детях. А с родителями детей, которые ходили в один класс с Джейми, еще не удалось близко познакомиться. Кажется, эта ситуация была ясна Лоре, та бросила на Стайлза непроницаемый взгляд и странно ухмыльнулась уголком губ. И это вроде как в очередной раз напоминало, какой он безответственный и все тому подобное. Вот поэтому Стайлз и боялся знакомиться с семьей Дерека.

– Давай я с тобой поиграю? – внезапно предложила Кора, поднимаясь из-за стола. Ей, кажется, тоже было скучно, особенно вести нейтральные разговоры обо всем и ни о чем. Она периодически отпускала ехидные замечания в адрес Дерека и подкалывала Стайлза, ее грубость сглаживала, как ни странно, Лора, переводя разговор в другое русло и общаясь больше с шерифом.

– Давай! – радостно согласился Джейми. 

Стайлз посмотрел им вслед, а когда повернулся к столу, наткнулся на еще один пристальный взгляд Лоры. Она даже никаких провокационных вопросов не задавала, вообще к нему не обращалась, но создавалось впечатление, что оценивает… Так что Стайлз сидел за столом, как никогда, прямо, ел практически молча.

Покончив с основной частью ужина, шериф предложил пройти в гостиную и проводил туда Лору. Стайлз чуть задержался, чтобы шепнуть Дереку, что припомнит ему свой позор. Тот сделал вид, что не понимает, о чем Стайлз говорит… И какой позор? Все же шло нормально!

 

Джейми уже разложил игрушки на полу и «знакомил» с ними Кору, та внимательно и с каким-то то ли удивлением, то ли страхом слушала, кто все эти создания. Когда Джейми закончил, он сел на пятки и посмотрел на нее внимательно, чуть склонив голову набок. Кора вздернула брови, не понимая, что бы это могло значить. 

– Ты тоже сестра Дерека? – спросил ее Джейми.

– Да...Младшая.

– М-м-м… Я тоже у папы сестренку просил. Но пока что-то никак! – с досадой сказал тот и всплеснул руками.

В комнате повисла тишина. Кора застыла на секунду, потом расплылась в глупой улыбке и еще через секунду рассмеялась так, что упала на пол, обхватив живот руками. Джейми смотрел на нее и смущенно улыбался, косясь на остальных взрослых и явно не понимая, что произошло. Потом тоже засмеялся – над Корой.

– Я уже обожаю этого мальчугана! – воскликнула та, вставая и обнимая Джейми, чем совсем смутила, тот пытался вывернуться, отворачиваясь. – Попробуй попросить ребенка у Дерека, может, он с твоим папой будет больше стараться, – добила Кора.

Стайлз после этих слов стремительно покраснел, поняв намек Коры по своему, у Дерека тоже уши горели. Шериф прочистил горло, пряча улыбку. И только Лора скептично вздернула бровь. 

Что ж, это был День Благодарения, и Стайлз намеревался серьезно пересмотреть то, как он будет благодарить Дерека за все, что тот делает для него и Джейми… И пусть Дерек благодарит за результат сестер.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Флэшбек.  
> Примерно то время, когда Стайлз забрал Джейми от матери.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За давностью лет плохо помню события)) речь ребенка пыталась как-то изобразить, ну как уж вышло)  
> немного скомкано вышло  
> авторская вычитка

Стайлз проснулся как от толчка и испуганно начал шарить по полу рукой в поисках телефона. Он не помнил, чтобы отключал будильник, но наверняка проспал – обычно так и происходило, если он просыпался ночью из-за кошмара, в котором никак не мог добраться до кампуса колледжа. И при этом его постоянно кто-то преследовал. А когда оборачивался – никого не видел, из-за чего становилось тревожнее и в итоге вскакивал с колотящимся сердцем.

Глаза отказывались нормально раскрыться, и Стайлз понять не мог – уже слишком светло или он еще может успеть на пары. Когда телефон наконец попался под руку, Стайлз несколько секунд смотрел на цифры – перед глазами все слегка плыло. Когда до него дошло, что до будильника еще три минуты, он упал обратно на подушку и выдохнул. Не проспал… И еще целых три минуты. Правда, тут же услышал топот маленьких ног и заранее почувствовал ту усталость, которая не проходила последние несколько дней.

Джейми подошел к дивану и осторожно похлопал отца по руке.

– Проснулся? – спросил Стайлз, приоткрывая один глаз. Джейми покивал. 

Уже больше трех месяцев прошло как Стайлз забрал ребенка из дома матери, но тот все еще практически не разговаривал. Только иногда какие-то незначительные фразы и то почти шепотом, так что приходилось переспрашивать. Ну или вот так кивал или мотал головой. Стайлз был уверен, что раньше сын был разговорчивее. Насколько это было возможно в его возрасте.

– Идём умываться, – тусклым голосом сказал Стайлз, поднимаясь. Джейми послушно потопал в ванную…

Все утренние процедуры, переодевание в повседневную одежду, завтрак из хлопьев, испачканная кофта, переодевание с риском опоздать, попытки причесать отросшие волосы, которые Джейми тут же трепал руками, играя. Стайлзу очень хотелось кричать, но еще больше он хотел просто спать, поэтому сжимал зубы, молчал и старался не делать резких движений, когда натягивал на сына кофту через голову.

В детский сад они все-таки пришли чуть позже, чем следовало бы, но воспитатель ничего не сказала, только снисходительно улыбнулась и увела Джейми. Тот на ходу обернулся, чтобы помахать, Стайлз ответил тем же, изобразив улыбку. 

Сохранять бодрствующий вид удавалось плохо, Стайлз едва не засыпал на лекциях, голова то и дело клонилась к столу и пару раз он, кажется, все-таки отключался на секунду. Записывать совсем сил не было, вместо слов в тетради были какие-то волнистые линии и непонятные каракули. В голове – то ли гудящая пустота, то ли мешанина непонятных образов.

В обед Стайлз выпил только кофе, пересчитав наличку в кошельке, и прикинул, сколько ему еще надо будет взять часов на работе, чтобы заплатить за следующий месяц в детском саду. 

 

***

Стайлз проснулся как от толчка и испуганно начал шарить по полу рукой в поисках телефона. Тот разрывался мелодией будильника, который он отключил только раза с третьего. Стайлз прислушался к тишине в квартире, не дождался топота ног и с трудом заставил себя встать, чтобы пойти будить сына. Накануне он читал Джейми сказку, сам уснул раньше. Но проснулся около трех ночи от пинка в бок – сын посапывал рядом, развалившись поперек кровати. Осторожно встал, уложил Джейми нормально, накрыл одеялом и пошел заниматься – нужно было прочитать огромное количество материала для доклада. Сам вырубился часов в шесть, чтобы в семь проснуться от будильника…

Джейми не хотел просыпаться, пришлось потратить на подъем и сборы чуть больше времени. В детский сад, естественно, снова опоздали. И естественно, Стайлз опоздал на пары и мысленно вычел у себя баллы…

***

Телефон разрывался мелодией будильника, который Стайлз отключил только раза с третьего. Или с четвертого… Хотя не спал в это время, и не помнил, зачем ставил будильник. Стайлз пытался читать, но перед глазами все снова расплывалось, голова клонилась к столу и пару раз он все-таки утыкался лбом в книги, чтобы сделать секундную передышку, вдыхал запах страниц и выпрямлялся с намерением продолжить… Ему повезло, что на остаток недели у него не было никаких занятий, но вечером надо было идти на подработку. Возможно, для этого он себе поставил будильник на нужное время. И, кажется, он собирался в магазин за теплыми ботинками для Джейми, потому что в тех, которые тот носил сейчас, у него ноги мерзли. Хотя Стайлз думал о том, чтобы не выпускать сына на улицу в особо холодные дни, но такой план явно не сработал бы. А в планировании Стайлз сильно преуспел в последнее время, потому что приходилось сочетать много важных дел.

Он покосился на почти полную кружку кофе и невесело усмехнулся. У Джейми была привычка подбегать и пить из его кружки воду или молоко, особенно по утрам. И тут, заметив кружку на столе, схватил и набрал в рот отвратительно горького кофе, слава богу, уже остывшего. Стайлз не успел его остановить, и в результате Джейми, поняв, что там что-то не то, скривился и выпустил жидкость изо рта обратно в кружку, а потом еще и плюнул туда.

– Ну спасибо, сын, – пробормотал Стайлз, но за новой порцией кофе так и не поднялся. А кружка все еще стояла на месте.

Стайлз снова уткнулся лбом в книгу, когда к нему подошел Джейми. Разговаривать с сыном не хотелось, а тот наверняка не просто рядом решил постоять.

– Йда, – Джейми обхватил его за руку и потянул. 

Стайлз вздохнул и спросил устало, не поднимая головы:

– Куда?.. Джейми, папе надо еще кое-что сделать, мне некогда играть.

– Йда! – настойчивее повторил тот. 

– Скажи правильно, тогда пойду, – уперся Стайлз, пытаясь погасить раздражение.

– Йда, – повторил ребенок. 

Стайлз снова вздохнул, но все-таки встал и дал увести себя в комнату. Джейми подвел его к кровати и похлопал по матрасу, давая понять, чтобы Стайлз лег. 

– Хочешь, чтобы я лег? Уже пора спать? – вяло поинтересовался он и подчинился просьбе сына. Дневной сон ребенка – это самое счастливое время в его распорядке дня в выходные. Это значило, что есть пара часов, когда можно просто ничего не делать. На самом деле, делать приходилось все, что надо было успеть. И, кажется, для напоминания о дневном сне Стайлз и ставил будильник. Будильник, чтобы спать лечь… определенно, в его жизни что-то перевернулось с ног на голову.

Джейми взял со столика комиксы, и Стайлз обреченно застонал. Но сын не протянул ему их, а положил на кровать и забрался сам. Потом укрыл отца уголком одеяла, расположился поудобнее и, раскрыв почти на середине, начал читать. Точнее, делать вид, что читает, причем делал это с выражением, хотя Стайлз ни слова не понимал… Удивленно понаблюдав пару минут за сыном, он усмехнулся. 

– Ты мне комиксы читаешь? – спросил он. 

– Да, – кивнул Джейми и продолжил. В его изложении событий явно происходило что-то интересное, но по-прежнему непонятное. 

Стайлз смотрел на сына, пытаясь заставить себя не злиться на то, что тот отнимает у него время. И слушал, надеясь, что в нем всколыхнется что-то, похожее на умиление… Или чувство благодарности, ведь Джейми явно пытался о нем заботиться. Стайлз сам не заметил, как уснул. Просто прикрыл глаза, чтобы дать отдых глазам, слушал непонятное бормотание сына и отключился. 

***  
Открыв глаза, Стайлз даже не сразу сообразил, что он спал. По ощущениям, он просто закрыл и открыл глаза. Но свет в комнате изменился, солнце клонилось к вечеру. Нужно ли было делать что-то важное и чего ему стоит этот дневной сон – Стайлз пока не мог вспомнить. Он повертел головой в поисках сына, но в комнате было пусто. А во всей квартире слишком тихо. Мелькнула глупая мысль, что все происходящее было очередным кошмаром, и Джейми не существует… Потом уже пришла более трезвая и ужасающая – тот где-то что-то делает.

Стайлз сполз с кровати и пошел в гостиную. Джейми нашелся на полу, он тихо сидел и водил фломастером по бумаге. Стайлз сделал еще пару шагов и понял, что сын рисует в книге, которую он одолжил у профессора… 

– Что ты делаешь?! – воскликнул он, и Джейми сильно вздрогнул, уставившись на него во все глаза. 

Стайлз подскочил и выхватил у него книгу, принявшись перелистывать – часть листов была украшена разными разноцветными завитушками, росчерками и попытками что-то нарисовать. Эту книгу практически невозможно было найти, к тому же, она стоила немало. Но она была у профессора в их колледже, и Стайлз одолжил книгу, обещая вернуть в целости и сохранности! Злость на сына поднималась волной, захлестывая. Хотелось не просто кричать, а ударить ребенка… Джейми продолжал смотреть большими глазами, потом нижняя губа у него подозрительно задрожала. Стайлз отбросил книгу на диван, сжал зубы и кулаки, пытаясь сдержаться. Нет, он не мог ударить сына… Тот же был маленьким, ничего не понимал, Стайлз должен был быть осмотрительнее… Эти уговоры не помогали успокоиться, Стайлз опустился на колени и стал остервенело собирать все фломастеры с одним желанием – выбросить их. Он выхватил один из рук сына, слишком резко, и тот захныкал.

– Нет! Не смей плакать! – прикрикнул Стайлз. 

Естественно, тот разревелся громче. Стайлз прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул.

– Джейми, прекрати, – произнес он тише, но все еще напряженно.

Тот и не думал успокаиваться. Стайлз тоже не мог… Он швырнул фломастеры обратно на пол и ушел в ванную, чтобы плеснуть в лицо холодной воды и немного успокоиться. Ему не следовало кричать на ребенка… Но осуждать себя за это тоже не получалось. Хотелось так же расплакаться, но ему-то не приходилось рассчитывать на чье-то утешение.

Простояв в ванной несколько минут, Стайлз старался не думать о том, где теперь взять новую книгу и деньги на нее. Как и о том, что в комнате он оставил плачущего ребенка. Но последнее его и не волновало так сильно.

Еще раз умывшись и сделав несколько глотков воды из-под крана, Стайлз заставил себя вернуться в гостиную. Джейми видно не было, но хныканье раздавалось из-за открытой двери в комнату, которая отгораживала небольшой угол. Джейми иногда сидел там… Стайлз обычно не придавал этому значения, но сейчас подумал, что тот прячется от него.

– Джейми, – позвал Стайлз, хотя голос против воли был совсем не миролюбивый, а едва ли не злобный. Он превращался в чудовище для собственного сына…

Ребенок, естественно, не вышел, и Стайлз потянул дверь за ручку. Джейми вцепился руками за край и проехался по полу. Стайлз даже усмехнулся, наблюдая за этим. Он присел напротив сына и пытался выдавить из себя хоть что-то, что успокоило бы того. 

– Иди сюда, – позвал Стайлз, протягивая к нему руки. Джейми встал и, нерешительно сделав пару шажков, обнял его за шею, прижавшись мокрой щекой. Стайлз обнял его в ответ, но ненавидел самого себя в этот момент, потому что кроме раздражения ничего не чувствовал. Он закрыл глаза и попытался вызвать хоть что-то, что помогло бы справиться с этим… Но внутри образовалась пустота. 

 

Через полчаса пришла знакомая девушка, с которой Стайлз договорился, чтобы она посидела с Джейми несколько часов. Конечно, не очень получалось экономно, но платить приходилось меньше, чем он заработал бы за это время. Джейми все это время сидел присмиревший, забившись в угол, и тихо играл с одной игрушкой, косясь на Стайлза, когда издавал какой-то звук чуть громче, чем обычно. И ни разу не улыбнулся. Стайлз ненавидел себя еще больше… 

Это чувство не прошло даже тогда, когда он вернулся поздно домой. Джейми уже спал и, по словам временной няни, весь вечер он вел себя хорошо. Они поели, поиграли, порисовали… Стайлз даже думать ничего не хотел о рисунках, одно напоминание об испорченной книге будило неконтролируемую ненависть. Когда девушка сказала что-то о том, что Джейми милый ребенок, Стайлз предложил забрать его насовсем. Та не улыбнулась, видимо, шутка прозвучала не смешно. В общем-то, и шуткой практически не было – Стайлз готов был снова избавиться от ребенка, хотя только недавно думал, что никогда его больше не оставит.

Заплатив няне и проводив ее, Стайлз заглянул в комнату Джейми, понаблюдал немного от двери. Ничего умилительного в спящем ребенке он не находил. Заставил себя подойти и положить по бокам игрушки, чтобы тот не свалился ночью. И надеялся, что кошмаров у Джейми не будет, чтобы не пришлось спать с ним. Вернувшись в гостиную, Стайлз опустился на диван и достал телефон. Не дав себе передумать, позвонил отцу, забыв о том, что тот может уже спать. Но отец ответил довольно быстро.

– Привет, пап, – произнес Стайлз безжизненным голосом и нахмурился. – Это я, Стайлз…

– Ты единственный, кто зовет меня папой, и твой номер вбит в мою записную книжку, – с усмешкой сказал тот. – Так что я знаю, что это ты звонишь.

Стайлз невольно улыбнулся. Он рад был слышать голос отца без ноток осуждения, хотя постоянно боялся этого. Как будто тот мог все про него знать… 

– Как у тебя дела?

– У меня все хорошо, Стайлз… Что-то случилось? – теперь в его голосе было беспокойство.

– Нет. Не совсем… Я просто хотел узнать, можем мы… с Джейми. Приехать к тебе на выходные?

– Конечно, можете! – обрадовался отец. – Я очень соскучился по своему внуку… Но ты не просто так хочешь приехать?

– Поговорим, когда я приеду, хорошо? 

– Только обещай мне, что ты действительно все расскажешь. 

– Хорошо, пап… Обещаю.

Поговорив еще немного, Стайлз положил трубку. Его словно немного отпустило… Он сморгнул навернувшиеся слезы и оглядел комнату. Повсюду были разбросаны немногочисленные игрушки, карандаши… За те деньги, которые он платил няне, та не убиралась, приходилось все делать самому. Но на это у Стайлза сил не было, так что он просто лег на диван и закрыл глаза. И очень надеялся, что кошмаров не будет… 

 

***  
Слыша мелодию будильника сквозь сон, Стайлз не хотел просыпаться. Он уже ненавидел эту мелодию, этот день и эту жизнь… Звонок вдруг прекратился, и Стайлз удивленно распахнул глаза и приподнялся – рядом стоял Джейми с его телефоном в руках.

– Я аткьючи, – сообщил тот и показал Стайлзу дисплей, с трудом удерживая смартфон в руках.

– Спасибо… Ты давно встал?

Тот покивал, снова увлеченно что-то рассматривая на дисплее и водя по нему пальцем.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Игушку ищу, – тихо ответил тот.

– Какую игрушку?..

– Вот, – Джейми снова развернул к нему телефон, на дисплее запускалась какая-то игра. Стайлз не помнил, чтобы закачивал что-то или показывал Джейми, как играть. Может, и показывал… 

– Интересная?

– Дя, – кивнул тот.

– Дя, – передразнил Стайлз, вставая, и сообщил новости: – Мы сегодня едем к дедушке.

Джейми с любопытством на него посмотрел, но тут же снова уткнулся в телефон, в котором заиграла мелодия из игры. Стайлз вздохнул и решил, что не будет его отвлекать.

 

Джейми сначала проявлял интерес к тому, куда они едут и зачем. Тыкал пальцем во все, что видел и что-то спрашивал. Потом замолчал наконец. Может, из-за того, что Стайлз несколько раз ответил односложно, а потом снова протянул телефон, чтобы сын занял себя чем-то. До Бикон Хиллс было несколько часов пути, и Стайлз хотел бы преодолеть их побыстрее и, насколько возможно, спокойно. К счастью, Джейми укачало, и половину дороги он просто проспал.

 

Джон Стилински встретил их буквально с распростертыми объятиями. Но Джейми его, наверно, плохо помнил, поэтому прижался к Стайлзу и явно не собирался далеко отходить. Стайлз с трудом отлепил его от себя, чтобы элементарно сходить в туалет. Отец не задавал пока никаких вопросов, но всячески пытался пообщаться с внуком, и ему это удавалось гораздо лучше, чем Стайлзу. Меньше чем через час Джейми уже обживал новую территорию, в считанные минуты заполнив все игрушками и с некоторыми познакомив деда. И только вечером, когда он отключился даже без сказки на ночь, Стайлза ждал допрос с пристрастием.

– Что у тебя случилось, Стайлз? – спросил отец, ставя перед ним кружку с горячим чаем, от которого исходил приятный аромат. – Это мне Мелисса посоветовала, очень помогает после напряженного дня, – объяснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд и сел рядом.

– Спасибо.

– Так ты ответишь на вопрос?

– Ничего не случилось, пап… – начал Стайлз, но тот его перебил.

– Ты обещал, что все расскажешь.

– Нечего рассказывать. Просто… Хотел сменить обстановку для Джейми.

– Ты же в курсе, что я знаю, когда ты врешь?

– Ты не знаешь, когда я вру, – возразил Стайлз и улыбнулся. Стилински-старший на это скептично хмыкнул, откидываясь на спинку стула, и сложил руки на груди.

– Вообще-то, я шериф в этом округе уже много лет…

– Шериф и детектив – не одно и то же!

– Ты сомневаешься в моих детективных способностях? – шутливо возмутился отец и отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник. Стайлз рассмеялся и посмотрел на него, чувствуя, что становится легче. 

– Спасибо, пап, – пробормотал он, складывая руки на столе и утыкаясь в них лицом. 

Стайлз почувствовал ладонь отца на спине, тот словно утешающе погладил его, а потом похлопал и сжал плечо. Отец не стал нарушать молчание, и руку так и не убрал, пока Стайлз не выпрямился.

– Я подумал, что стоит взять отпуск на недельку или две, – тихо сказал Джон. – Можешь оставить Джейми у меня… 

– Нет, я не могу… Он же… С ним сложно.

– У меня большой опыт в воспитании сложного ребенка, – усмехнулся отец. Стайлз скривился, но тот только посмеялся. А потом вдруг спросил: – Тебе нужны деньги?

– Нет! С этим все в порядке, я работаю…

– Стайлз, – предупреждающе произнес Джон.

Стайлз вздохнул и нехотя признал:

– Да… Есть кое-какие непредвиденные расходы. Вообще-то, Джейми разрисовал книгу профессора… Возможно, у него есть художественный талант, те каракули напоминали чем-то шедевры абстракционизма… Или я просто пытаюсь найти в этом плюсы.

– Обычно ты ищешь минусы, – Джон тихо посмеялся.

– Но я не могу просить у тебя деньги…

– Ты же не думаешь, что это будет бескорыстная помощь? Я одолжу тебе необходимую сумму, – сказал Джон и снова утешающе похлопал Стайлза по плечу. Тот раскрыл рот, не зная, стоит ему ради проформы возмутиться или же отблагодарить. 

– Спасибо, пап, – повторил он в очередной раз и потянулся обнять отца.

– Решишь свои проблемы и заберешь Джейми, а пока он поживет у меня, – категорично произнес тот, крепко обнимая Стайлза. – Даже если для этого понадобится больше одной недели. Я рад, что вы приехали…

Стайлз зарылся лицом в его плечо и кивнул. Отец все понимал, и Стайлз был благодарен, что для этого не обязательно было все рассказывать. 

 

***

Это было сложнее, чем Стайлз рассчитывал. Невозможно объяснить ребенку, что не бросаешь его, собираясь к отъезду. Джейми ничего не слушал, просто стоял и рыдал, захлебываясь слезами. И практически побежал за джипом, но дед успел его поймать. Стайлз старался не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида. И ему было стыдно за чувство облегчения, когда он думал о том, что проведет несколько дней без сына. И в конце концов, он договорился с отцом, что будут связываться по скайпу. 

 

Неделя пролетела быстро, и в выходные Стайлз не готов был ехать за сыном. Он понимал, что лишает отца отдыха, у того наверняка были какие-то свои планы, но зная, что есть еще неделя, он не хотел ехать… Звонок в скайпе раздался практически в то же время, что и накануне, и Стайлз отложил книги. Он принял вызов и увидел на экране одного Джейми. Тот, увидев отца, тут же заулыбался и замахал рукой с растопыренными пальцами.

– Приве-е-ет, – поздоровался Стайлз и тоже ему махнул. – А где дедушка? 

– Я здесь! – раздался голос отца и через секунду он тоже появился в зоне видимости. – Этот ребенок ужасно нетерпеливый. Он теперь сам знает, как тебе звонить, и приходится очень высоко убирать ноутбук.

– Понятно, – посмеялся Стайлз. – Как у вас дела?

– Папа, ты… пиедешь? – громко спросил Джейми. Он всегда это спрашивал…

Стайлз бестолково раскрыл несколько раз рот, не зная, как ответить. Да, он приедет, но позже, чем собирался. 

– Да… Обязательно.

– Када? – его сын становился умнее и задавал конкретные вопросы.

– Может быть… Через несколько дней?

Стайлз старался смотреть только на сына, чтобы не видеть выражение лица отца.

– Завта? – уточнил Джейми, кажется, еще не зная ничего о будущем, кроме «завтра», и принялся увлеченно ковырять пальцами кнопки клавиатуры. Он явно норовил что-то нажать…

– Нет, – осторожно произнес Стайлз. – У меня… Напряженное расписание. Расскажи, чем занимались сегодня?

– Я гуя-а-ай! А деда уфол! Яупаликичукичу! А он нисышит! – взмахивая руками, принялся рассказывать тот с возмущением. – Деда гухой!

– Глухой? – Невольно посмеялся Стайлз, смутно что-то разобрав в потоке непонятных слов и глянув на улыбающегося отца. 

– Да! – покивал Джейми, снова тыкая пальцем куда-то в клавиатуру.

– А еще чем занимались?

– Суп куфаи, – уже спокойно ответил тот, посмотрел в монитор и улыбнулся. 

– Вкусный?

– Нет! – скривился Джейми. Ну да, про вкусный он бы и не упоминал. Дед возмутился таким ответом и посоветовал:

– Лучше покажи папе новые игрушки.

Джейми тут же умчался.

– Он немного поцарапал коленку, поэтому звал меня, – оправдался шериф, внося ясность в рассказ Джейми. – Но он явно ловчее тебя, у тебя было бы несколько синяков, а у него всего одна ссадина. 

На это уже Стайлз возмущенно воскликнул. Отец все чаще начинал ему припоминать что-нибудь из детства, сравнивая его и Джейми.

– Все в порядке, Стайлз? – спросил вдруг отец. – С твоей учебой?

– Да. Прости, пап, что взвалил на тебя Джейми… – пробормотал Стайлз.

– Я сам вызвался, – улыбнулся тот. – И я же сказал, что заберешь его, когда будешь готов.

– Но у тебя отпуск и планы…

– Я планировал сутками спать, смотреть шоу и есть вредную пищу, – раскрыл секрет шериф. – Так что с внуком даже интереснее. 

Стайлз ему не поверил, но промолчал. 

– Джейми, кажется, стал лучше говорить? – пробормотал он. – И громче.

– Мне приходится притворяться глухим, – посмеялся отец, признаваясь. – Хотя он чаще рычит, когда я делаю вид, что не слышу. 

– О да, иногда он как звереныш. А как он… Спит?

– Сегодня не просыпался.

Услышав ответ, Стайлз малодушно порадовался, что тема кошмаров снова не затронута. Он просто не знал, как объяснять это отцу. И не был готов.

Джейми появился внезапно, как маленький вихрь. 

– Эта дина…диназаик! – он показал игрушку, буквально ткнув ей в веб-камеру так, что Стайлз ее и разглядеть не успел.

– Вау! – оценил Стайлз. – Круто. 

– Ишо мно-о-ога там, – Джейми махнул рукой в сторону и подался вперед к монитору, тут же закрыв весь обзор. Он что-то еще говорил, торопливо, и Стайлз не успевал разбирать его лепет, приходилось прибегать к помощи деда… 

 

***

– Ты када пьиедиш? – первый вопрос от Джейми, спустя еще пару дней. Стайлз хотел бы сказать – никогда, но у отца заканчивался двухнедельный отпуск. 

– Когда закончу с важными делами. Помнишь, что такое важные дела?

Джейми покивал. У Стайлза рос очень понятливый сын, что не могло не вызывать улыбку. С удивлением, но Стайлз заметил за собой, что иногда оглядывается машинально, ища взглядом сына, как обычно делал, когда тот затихал где-то. Но в квартире царил бардак, устроенный только им, игрушки нигде не валялись. Никто не досаждал… 

– Чем еще занимаетесь? – спросил он и приготовился слушать забавную непонятную болтовню сына с комментариями от присоединившегося к ним деда.

В конце разговора Джейми вдруг подался вперед, и Стайлз испугался на мгновение, как бы тот ноутбук не сшиб со стола. Но ребенок просто обхватил монитор руками, словно обнимая, а потом чмокнул прямо экран. В груди сдавило, и Стайлз ему улыбнулся.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – пробормотал он и обнял свой монитор.

 

***  
Стайлз едва успел вылезти из джипа и захлопнуть дверцу, как к нему по дорожке уже мчался Джейми с улыбкой во все лицо. На нем была распахнутая курточка, как будто ее на него наспех натянули. Он напрыгнул, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в ногу, и Стайлз едва не потерял равновесие. 

– Эй! – воскликнул он. – Полегче, приятель!

Джейми посмеивался и, цепляясь за одежду, быстро вскарабкался по Стайлзу, уже обняв за шею – крепко-крепко, что даже руки от напряжения затряслись.

– Да ты человек-паук, – усмехнулся Стайлз, прижимая сына. Он не думал, что Джейми может обрадоваться его приезду настолько сильно. 

Джейми так и не отпустил его, пока они не зашли в дом. 

– Ты, кажется, подрос, – заметил Стайлз, ставя его на пол. Джейми все еще смотрел на него с широкой улыбкой, не собираясь отходить ни на шаг. 

 

Он и не отходил, следуя за Стайлзом везде, куда бы тот ни пошел. «Деда шииф» находил в этом что-то очень милое и постоянно улыбался. Стайлз подозревал, что тот просто радуется, что не его теперь донимают ежесекундно. Потому что это все еще было сложно – проявлять интерес к тому, что говорит ребенок, делать вид, что не все равно, и пытаться не раздражаться из-за отвлечения от дел. 

Стайлз смотрел на Джейми и ему казалось, что он не чувствует, что это его ребенок. Это был просто какой-то маленький человечек, который радовался его приезду. Он показал Стайлзу все свои новые игрушки, рассказал парочку занятных историй о том, что они делали с дедом. Напрочь забыл, как падал и поцарапал коленку на прошлой неделе. Смешно чесал голову и корчил задумчивую рожу, когда вспоминал, чем напомнил Стайлзу отца. 

Джейми закончил очередной рассказ и стоял рядом, опираясь предплечьями на его колени и отрывая ноги от пола. Он реально не отходил ни на секунду, Стайлзу становилось не по себе. Он собирался пойти к Скотту, потому что обещал встретиться с ним. Они довольно давно не виделись. В принципе, с тех пор, как Стайлз поступил в колледж, они даже созванивались редко. А в последние месяцы и на это не было времени, потому что все свободное время отнимал Джейми. Да и не только свободное… 

– Дедушка решил тебя побаловать и накупил тебе всего, – вздохнул Стайлз, окидывая взглядом пол в гостиной, который буквально был усыпан игрушками. Дед не скупился и баловал внука… 

– Я ачупаявос!

– Что? – не понял Стайлз.

– Паявос.

– Я ничего не понял… И, кажется, надо научить тебя говорить букву «р». Ты же умеешь рычать?

Джейми помотал головой и чему-то зубасто улыбнулся. Стайлз усмехнулся и потрепал его по отросшим волосам. Время подходило к обеду, отец куда-то уехал, пользуясь случаем. И надо было чем-то еще занять сына, пока тот не вернется.

– Может, приберемся тут? – предложил он, оглядевшись по сторонам.

– Неееее! – закричал Джейми и засмеялся.

– Нет уж, давай приберемся, а то строгий шериф ругать нас будет за такой беспорядок, – пробормотал Стайлз и опустился на пол. – Куда ты все это убираешь?

– Тут ваяятца.

Стайлз посмотрел на него и невольно рассмеялся, Джейми определенно после общения с дедом стал чертовски болтливым. Так что пусть отец не говорит потом, что в нем это от Стайлза. Джейми сначала просто наблюдал, потом принялся подбирать игрушки и по одной таскать в большую картонную коробку в углу. Стайлз увлекся собиранием мелких деталей непонятно от чего. Джейми застрял возле коробки, роясь в ней, а потом вдруг подошел и ткнул в Стайлза какой-то длинной штуковиной.

– Эй! – возмутился тот.

– Я жида-а-а-ай! – прокричал паршивец мелкий, размахивая палкой как мечом. – Ж-ж-жух! Жж-жух!

– Кто ты? – не понял Стайлз.

– Жида-а-ай!

Стайлз растерялся на несколько секунд, потом нахмурился, не понимая, откуда сын может знать про джедаев, если правильно расшифровал.

– Джедай? – уточнил он. – Ты юный падаван?

– Не-е-е! Я жида-а-ай! Ёда я! Буду! – выдал тот.

– О-о-о! Магистр Йода, значит? – восхитился Стайлз. – А ну иди сюда! 

За Джейми пришлось погоняться, тот то убегал, смеясь, то разворачивался и махал своим импровизированным световым мечом из какой-то пластиковой палки, не подпуская близко. Стайлзу пришлось найти себе тоже оружие, чтобы вступить в достойный поединок. 

– Когда ты вообще успел посмотреть «Звёздные войны»? Почему ты это сделал без меня? – немного ревниво спросил Стайлз, отбиваясь от хаотичных ударов сына. В пылу игры это правда смотрелось круто. – Не мог же дед с тобой смотреть такие фильмы?.. 

Джейми был больше сосредоточен на сражении, чтобы отвечать на вопросы. И ему явно было весело… Он снова замахнулся и со всей своей силы стукнул Стайлза по ноге. Тот изобразил сильную боль, рухнув на колени. А Джейми вздрогнул и замер с распахнутыми глазами.

Стайлз смотрел на него такими же, потом резко вскочил, чтобы воспользоваться ситуацией и попытался схватить его, но Джейми внезапно зарыдал и рванул от него за кресло и спрятался там. Стайлз растерянно замер на месте, не понимая, что произошло… 

– Джейми? – позвал он. – Эй, приятель… Мне не больно, я же пошутил. Почему ты расплакался?

Тот плакал как-то странно, больше скулил и часто судорожно всхлипывал. Стайлз испугался по-настоящему, совершенно не понимая, что такого произошло. Что он сделал не так?.. Он не знал, как себя вести. 

– Эй, – позвал он беспомощно, заглядывая за кресло, и протянул руку к Джейми, но тот попытался отползти, сжавшись. У Стайлза вдруг в груди стало больно и глаза защипало, и он старательно сморгнул слёзы. Его собственный сын боялся… – Джейми… Мне не больно. Правда. Смотри, я даже не хромаю!

Стайлз честно прошелся туда-обратно, но Джейми даже не выглянул, хотя плач затих. 

– Ребенок, я тоже расплачусь сейчас, если ты не вылезешь! – заявил Стайлз, не придумав ничего лучше, уселся со скрещенными ногами на пол и спрятал лицо в ладони. Он всерьез плакать не собирался, но почувствовал, что горло сводит спазмом.

Стайлз услышал тихий шорох через некоторое время и посмотрел сквозь пальцы – Джейми выглядывал из-за кресла. Потом поднялся, подошел и осторожно погладил Стайлза по плечу.

– Не пач, – сказал он дрожащим голосом.

Стайлз усмехнулся, хотя у самого глаза были на мокром месте и осторожно обнял сына. 

– Я тебя ублю, – пробормотал тот, тоже обнимая отца за шею и вдруг чмокнул в щеку. – Не пач.

– Хорошо, не буду, – посмеялся Стайлз. Джейми явно умел утешать лучше. – И ты не плач… Я же тоже тебя люблю. 

 

Стайлз не сразу смог взять себя в руки, он постоянно боялся что-то такое сделать, что испугает Джейми. Говорил тихо и решил, что активные игры – не лучшая затея, пока Джейми окончательно не успокоится. Так что вместо уборки сел с ребенком на пол и принялся перебирать игрушки, придумывая на ходу какую-то ерунду и вовлекая Джейми. Тот сначала молча слушал, но присоединился… Кажется, фантазия у него получше была. 

Они уже битый час играли в динозавриков. Стайлз изображал рычание, и игрушка в его руках догоняла другую. А Джейми пытался защищать ее, нападая на злодея в руках Стайлза. Тот молил о пощаде… Джейми поднимал глаза, когда Стайлз делал писклявый голос, и смеялся. 

– Не так! Не так гаит! – возражал он.

– Говорит, – поправил Стайлз. – Скажи «рррр». Порычи…

Джейми порычал, издавая звук горлом, но не произнося нужный звук.

– Нет-нет, не так! Рррр… Говор-р-рит.

– Гаваит, – повторил Джейми.

– О боже, да в чем проблема?! – Стайлз закатил глаза и подхватил валявшуюся рядом игрушку. – Это тираннозавр рекс, он рычит вот так «рррррр»!

Джейми снова издал рычащий звук без «р». 

– Ты специально так делаешь! – обвинил сына Стайлз и рассмеялся.

– Я не спесайно! Мнеявыкшикойно.

– Что?

– Шикойно, – Джейми вдруг показал ему язык.

Стайлз честно попытался расшифровать, но так и не понял, о чем сын ему говорит. Нужна была помощь деда. Стайлз поднял глаза и заметил того в дверях. 

– Привет, пап… Ты когда вернулся?

– Только что. Вы почему еще не спите? – удивился тот.

Стайлз и Джейми переглянулись, оба распахнули рты, как будто попались на чем-то плохом. И одновременно рассмеялись.

– Да, думаю пора спать, – пробормотал Стайлз, вставая. – Идём…

– Нет! – запротестовал Джейми.

За следующие несколько минут Стайлз понял, что его сын бывает еще и капризным, пока уговаривал его поспать, потом выяснилось, что они не поели еще даже. Есть Джейми не отказывался, но баловался и пытался выкинуть еду из тарелки. Стайлз же напоминал себе, что кричать не стоит, Джейми и так его побаивается… Строгость проявил все-таки дед, имевший больше авторитета в этом доме. Когда наконец удалось уложить Джейми в кровать, Стайлз дождался, пока он уснет, и спустился вниз на кухню. Сел за стол и почувствовал, как же он устал за полдня… Это напомнило о том, что его ждет в ближайшем будущем, когда он вернется в колледж.

– Всё нормально? – поинтересовался отец.

– Да… Не знал, что он так может, – вздохнул Стайлз и пояснил: – Капризничать. 

– Он просто не выдерживает столько впечатлений, – понимающе улыбнулся отец. – Ты приехал, это уже море эмоций для него! И если не расплачется, то ведет себя так…

– Часто плачет? – поинтересовался Стайлз.

– Нет… Мы с ним в прошлые выходные сходили к друзьям, я тебе рассказывал. Он много с кем познакомился. Твой сын очень общительный… Вроде ему там нравилось, поиграл с ровесниками. Еще там была кошка, которую они всей компанией замучили так, что она сбежала куда-то, – усмехнулся отец. – И посреди всего этого он вдруг ни с того ни с сего расплакался. Честно говоря, я не знал, что делать… С тобой такого не случалось. 

– Ты опять нас сравниваешь, – не всерьез обиделся Стайлз. 

– Это неизбежно, он твой сын! И мой внук… Так ты расскажешь, что такое случилось, что он вскакивает по ночам? 

Стайлз уже надеялся, что этого разговора удастся избежать. Он тяжело перевел дыхание, выдавая себя с головой.

– Все так серьезно? – насторожился отец. – У него какие-то проблемы?.. С головой? – с трудом выдавил он.

– Нет, – тихо ответил Стайлз, пряча глаза. – Это после того, как он пожил с матерью… Я тебе говорил об этом. То есть… О том, что его Эмили забирала. 

Стайлз посмотрел на отца и понял, что всей правды не расскажет. Он не выдержит еще и его осуждения. Не сейчас.

– Наверное, нам нужно оформить развод нормально, чтобы опека над Джейми была у меня, – тихо пробормотал он. – И обратиться к психологу…

Отец долго и пристально смотрел на него и наконец выдохнул.

– Хорошо… Уверен, ты знаешь, что делать. Как время провели? 

– Нормально, – пожал плечами Стайлз с облегчением, радуясь очередной отсрочке серьезного разговора. – Кстати, вы когда посмотрели «Звездные войны»?! Почему без меня?! 

– Ну… Я же должен быть современным дедом…

– Современный дед сводил бы его в кино на какие-нибудь мультфильмы, – закатил глаза Стайлз. – А не показывал бы диск с фильмами восьмидесятых!

Они проговорили с отцом около часа, все время возвращаясь к проделкам Джейми, и Стайлзу вдруг показалось, что за каких-то две недели он пропустил больше чем за последние полгода. Пока они разговаривали, Стайлз готовил ужин, к огромному сожалению отца, потому что ужин обещал быть крайне диетическим. Но тот не имел права жаловаться, так как с внуком он позволял себе всякие вредные продукты… 

– Проснулся, – вдруг сказал отец, прислушавшись. И Стайлз тоже замер, слушая топот на лестнице. 

Через некоторое время Джейми зашел на кухню, глядя большими глазами на Стайлза. И стоял так довольно долго – в абсолютной тишине – и таращился, как будто первый раз видел. Потом подошел и обнял за ноги. 

– Что это на тебя нашло? – сконфуженно спросил Стайлз, потрепав его по волосам. Джейми еще немного так постоял, а потом оторвался и ушел, так ничего и не сказав.

Стайлз вопросительно посмотрел на отца, тот усмехнулся. Поведение сына так и осталось не до конца понятным, но чтобы с легкостью понимать, видимо, надо было больше времени вместе проводить. 

– Оставишь его еще ненадолго? – поинтересовался шериф, выводя Стайлза из задумчивости.

– Нет… Я его заберу, – спокойно ответил он, не чувствуя по этому поводу ничего негативного. Джейми его сын и будет жить с ним… Что в этом вообще могло быть плохого? – Но не уверен насчет игрушек.

– Игрушки можешь оставить, – благодушно согласился отец. 

– Спасибо! Зачем вообще было столько покупать? – проворчал Стайлз.

– Он попросил…

– Это его может разбаловать!

– Ты собираешься учить меня, как детей воспитывать? – спросил отец, прищурившись. И пока Стайлз подбирал ответ, утащил печенье у него из-под носа. Ладно, печенье не было под запретом – его он покупал для Джейми, но выглядело как преступление.

Стайлз закатил глаза и вспомнил, что в машине оставил упаковку с кексами. 

– Вот черт! – воскликнул он. – Кексы! 

И уже был в прихожей, накидывая куртку, когда услышал быстрый топот детских ног. Джейми подбежал со слезами на глазах и снова обхватил его ноги руками, прижимаясь изо всех сил и не давая сдвинуться с места.

– Не уди! – заглушенно прокричал он. 

– Джейми, я никуда не ухожу, – тихо сказал Стайлз. – Я только дойду до машины… И…

– Не уади-и-и! – закричал Джейми снова.

– Я не ухожу, Джейми…

– Я табой! Я табой! 

– О Боже, – вздохнул Стайлз и подхватил сына на руки, тот тут же обнял его крепко за шею. Стайлз поглаживал его по спине, прижимая крепче, и чувствовал, как в груди становится жарко, словно кровью все затапливало, выплескиваясь толчками из сердца. – Я не ухожу. Но со мной, так со мной… Если не будешь плакать. 

Джейми оторвался наконец от него и посмотрел прямо в глаза, всхлипнув, и утер нос рукавом. Стайлз смотрел на него несколько мгновений и чмокнул в мокрую щеку. А Джейми вдруг скорчил рожу, морща нос. 

– Вот так, да? Папочка тебя целует, а ты рожи корчишь. Тебе не стыдно? – проворчал Стайлз, снимая с вешалки куртку и пытаясь надеть ее на сына.

– Нет, – заулыбался тот. 

– Ладно, ребенок, папочка все равно тебя любит… - сказал Стайлз и, посмотрев на счастливую мордашку сына, не сдержал улыбки и утер его щеки теперь уже рукавом своей рубашки. Тот снова порывисто обнял его за шею, и на душе стало легче. Сын, похоже, на него не обижался, в принципе… И не злился. Хотел бы Стайлз так же легко себя прощать, как это делал Джейми.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения за некоторую скомканность под конец) Но когда долго не пишешь, потом приходится делать это наскоком, пока совсем не забыл, что хотел.

Дерек вышел из машины и присел на капот, наблюдая через дорогу за Стайлзом и Джейми. Они решили купить подарки на Рождество, так что весь день потратили на походы по магазинам. Судя по тому, что в руках у Стайлза была куча пакетов, он успел купить подарки если не всем, то большинству своих знакомых. Дерек не смог поехать с ними, потому что были дела в офисе и встреча с покупателем, но закончил со всем достаточно рано, чтобы забрать их из супермаркета и отвезти домой. Машина Стайлза снова не завелась с утра, в последнее время с его джипом случалось это все чаще. 

Стайлз, пытаясь удержать пакеты одной рукой, второй, извернувшись, полез в карман – судя по всему за телефоном, чтобы ответить на звонок. Джейми стоял рядом, нетерпеливо пружиня ногами, словно готовился прыгнуть. Помахал руками, повертелся… Замер на какое-то время, задрав голову и слушая, что говорит Стайлз. Дерек не слышал, но видел, что он что-то сказал отцу, но Стайлз не ответил, занятый разговором и пакетами. Джейми не дождавшись реакции, наверняка, вздохнул, как обычно. И не в состоянии устоять спокойно, начал вертеться из стороны в сторону, отчего мотался не завязанный шарф. Замер на секунду, покорчил рожи, морща нос и приподнимая верхнюю губу, будто скалясь – насмотрелся передач про животных и теперь знал, как делают настоящие волки. Снова замер, потер нос, поковырял в нем задумчиво, потом внимательно посмотрел на ладони. Повертелся, шаря по карманам – наверняка, вспомнил про перчатки, а они лежали в машине Дерека, потому что кое-кто их забыл. Ничего не обнаружив, Джейми привалился к ноге Стайлза – устал, постоял так, постепенно сползая, выпрямился, когда тот ему что-то сказал. Повертел головой по сторонам, наверняка, выискивая что-нибудь интересное… Дерек широко улыбался, наблюдая за ним и представляя, каким тот был младенцем?.. Наверняка, таким же неугомонным и покоя не давал Стайлзу. Он поднял руку и помахал, чтобы привлечь внимание Джейми. Тот не сразу, но заметил его и тут же замахал в ответ с широкой улыбкой. Потом похлопал отца по ноге, привлекая внимание, и показал в сторону Дерека. Стайлз тоже попытался взмахнуть рукой с пакетами, но неудачно. 

Закончив разговор, Стайлз убрал телефон в карман и, подхватив Джейми за руку, направился к нему. 

– Привет, – сказал Дерек, протягивая кулак Джейми, тот ударил по нему своим. – Все купили?

– Да! Папа купил тебе подарок! – тут же выдал ребенок, и Стайлз возмущенно воскликнул.

– Джейми, нельзя рассказывать про подарки!

– Ну я же не сказал, что там! – в тон ему ответил Джейми, уже пытаясь открыть дверцу камаро, чтобы забраться внутрь. Дерек ему помог и подождал, пока он переберется на заднее сиденье в свое кресло.

Как обычно, Джейми попыхтел, устраиваясь в нем, расстегнул куртку и стянул шапку. Волосы на лбу были влажные – вспотел, несмотря на покрасневший от холода нос. В Бикон-Хиллз выдалась холодная неделя, на Рождество мог и снег выпасть. Дерек поправил ему ремень и пошел помогать Стайлзу убирать пакеты в багажник. Он немного жалел, что не получилось составить Стайлзу и Джейми компанию, он уже давно не занимался чем-то таким – выбором и покупкой подарков для всей семьи и друзей… Он обычно звонил Коре, чтобы поздравить, и заранее заказывал Лоре билет на концерт, спектакль или выставку – в Лос-Анджелесе или Сакраменто. Это было чем-то вроде традиции – Дерек покупает Лоре билеты, чтобы у нее был повод отдохнуть от работы, она в ответ преподносит ему очередную книгу, выпущенную в уходящем году. Так что Дерек практически всегда был знаком с новинками современной литературы.

– Я ненавижу покупать подарки, – проворчал Стайлз. 

– Ну конечно, – скептично хмыкнул Дерек, насчитав десять пакетов. – Кому все это?

– Друзьям, Дерек… Ты знаешь, что такое друзья? – усмехнулся тот, и Дерек чуть закатил глаза, игнорируя насмешки. – И я еще купил кое-что твоим сестрам, раз мы собираемся отмечать Рождество вместе… Я не уверен, что угадал… Это просто сувениры. Ты не против? 

– Ты же уже купил, – растерянно ответил Дерек. Он об этом даже не подумал. – И почему я должен быть против?

– Ну, может… Ты хотел сделать это вместе? Черт, надо было сначала у тебя спросить… И что я буду теперь делать с таким количество ненужных вещей? 

Дерек непонимающе на него уставился, Стайлз будто всерьез озадачился. И словно не прекращал нервничать, когда речь заходила о семье Дерека. В конце концов, не такая уж она у него пугающая, по сравнению с шерифом. У них хотя бы оружия нет.

– Хотя у меня остались чеки! Сувениры можно вернуть после праздников?

– Не думаю… Ты просто их подаришь, Стайлз, – успокоил его Дерек, захлопнув багажник. Он сам еще даже не придумал, что Стайлзу дарить. И Джейми… Хотя с тем было проще. Наверное.

Сев за руль, Дерек улыбнулся ребенку, встретившись с ним взглядами в зеркале. Тот прищурился, улыбаясь в ответ. 

– Понравилось покупать подарки? – спросил его Дерек, трогаясь с места, как только Стайлз занял свое место и пристегнулся.

– Да-а-а! Мы столько много купили! Дяде Скотту, Эллисон, дедушке, – принялся Джейми перечислять, – миссис Мелиссе… Тебе-е-е… Что-то такое… теплое. 

– Джеймс, – предупреждающе произнес Стайлз. Мальчику явно не терпелось сказать, что они купили в подарок Дереку. 

Тот похихикал и тут же оправдался:

– Я же не сказал, что мы купили!

– О, ну ты замечательно намекаешь! – парировал Стайлз.

– Я же про один только подарок! Про другой не говорю, – снова выкрутился маленький хитрец, заодно выдав еще одну «секретную информацию». – А почему мы Дереку купили два подарка?

– Потому что у него День рождения, – вздохнул Стайлз и посмотрел на Дерека. Тот ему коротко улыбнулся и снова перевел взгляд на дорогу. Вообще-то, он не ожидал, что Стайлз будет озадачиваться еще и этим. 

– А когда у тебя день рождения? – заинтересовался Джейми.

– 25 декабря, в Рождество, – ответил ему Стайлз.

– Это как? – не понял ребенок. – И рождество и день рождения?

– Да…

Джейми задумался ненадолго, потом уже спросил Дерека:

– А когда ты родился, тоже было Рождество?

– Да, – усмехнулся Дерек. Некоторые вопросы ему все еще казались забавными, но уже не глупыми. Этот ребенок вообще глупых вопросов никогда не задавал.

– Ммм… А что тебе подарили?

– Ничего, – задумчиво нахмурился Дерек.

– А я когда родился, мне папа подарил гоночную машину! – уверенно заявил Джейми, и Стайлз удивленно выгнул брови.

– С чего ты это взял? – спросил он.

– Ну я помню. 

Стайлз обернулся, уставившись на сына. 

– Ты не можешь этого помнить… И я не… Когда ты это придумал?

– Я не придумал! Ты мне подарил гоночную машину! Просто она сломалась потом, и мы ее выбросили, – все так же уверенно ответил Джейми.

– Не было такого.

– Было! Я помню! – Джейми во все глаза уставился на отца, они так смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, потом он шмыгнул носом и засмеялся.

– Ты обманываешь! – обвинил его Стайлз шутливо. – Ты не можешь этого помнить! Или ты мне намекаешь на что-то? Ты хочешь гоночную машину?

– Ну если ты мне ее купишь, я буду рад! – четко произнес Джейми, и Дерек не сдержал смешка. Этот ребенок был просто невероятным. Либо он правда так задумывал, либо только что Стайлз сам его навел на мысль о подарке. Вообще-то, Стайлз уже несколько дней пытался выяснить, что Джейми хочет больше всего (не то чтобы он смог бы это купить, но хоть приблизился бы к правильному выбору). – Но я не машинку хочу…

– А что?

– Ну… Я не знаю еще, – неуверенно ответил Джейми. – А можно мне два подарка, как Дереку?

– Тебе и так кучу всего подарят, – пробормотал Стайлз и тяжело вздохнул.

Какое-то время они ехали в молчании. Стайлз явно устал за день, да и Джейми сонно моргал, глядя пред собой, и зевал. Усталость на него накатывала как-то разом, и он мог моментально отключиться. Правда, это случалось все реже и то после какого-нибудь долгого утомительного занятия, как, например, день походов по магазинам. Дерек иногда ждал этих моментов, потому что… На самом деле Джейми было много. Он постоянно присутствовал рядом, с ним нужно было играть или просто разговаривать. Казалось, ни секунды Дерек не проводит один или наедине со Стайлзом. Дерек боялся признаваться, что иногда устает от Джейми. Хотя видел, что Стайлз и сам бывает утомлен, но он по крайней мере воспитывал сына уже больше пяти лет, ему было простительно… А Дерек стал частью их жизни буквально несколько месяцев назад, чтобы так быстро сдаваться. Не то чтобы он собирался сдаться, просто иногда действительно хотелось побыть в одиночестве. И при этом он хотел поговорить серьезно со Стайлзом насчет переезда. Питер возвращался в Бикон-Хиллз – неизвестно насколько. И хотя Дерек занимал в его квартире гостевую спальню, вряд ли они смогли бы долго выдержать друг друга. И Дерек всерьез рассматривал вариант с переездом в семейный дом. Его немного нужно было привести в порядок, и там вполне можно было жить. Только вот Дерек не знал, как Стайлз отнесется к предложению жить вместе. Возможно, расценит как слишком поспешное решение… Потому что оно и было поспешным.

Джейми вдруг громко чихнул, вырывая Дерека из задумчивости.

– Боже мой! – воскликнул Стайлз, вздрогнув. – Джеймс, где твой носовой платок? И что я тебе говорил о том, что нельзя так чихать? 

– Что? – спросил тот.

– Ты должен знать! Я тебе это уже говорил… 

– Когда?

– Буквально вчера!

– Ну откуда мне знать, что ты говорил, если я тебя не слушал? – с недоумением спросил Джейми.

Дерек засмеялся, не в состоянии сдержаться, хотя Стайлз осуждающе на него глянуть. Джейми тоже посмеивался, глядя на него.

– Логично, – проворчал Стайлз, закатывая глаза. – И кто же будет знать?

– У Дерека спроси, – посоветовал Джейми на полном серьезе. – Может, он слушал.

Дерек снова засмеялся и покачал головой – он понятия не имел, о чем говорит Стайлз. 

– Никто не слушает Стайлза Стилински, – поворчал тот, шаря в карманах, потом зарылся в бардачок, где лежала упаковка салфеток. Протянув ее Джейми, велел хорошенько высморкаться и утереть нос, и больше не чихать так, а хотя бы прикрываться.

Дерек постарался не представлять, сколько, по словам Стайлза, соплей сейчас было в салоне его Камаро. 

 

Когда все успокоились, Джейми снова задремал. Дерек решил начать разговор, чтобы не откладывать до последнего – Питер собирался приехать к Рождеству, а до него меньше двух недель. Возможно, не так уж плохо, что у них мало времени, не будет времени раздумывать.

– Мой дядя возвращается в город, – тихо сказал он, сворачивая на дорогу к дому. 

– Надеюсь, я это переживу, – усмехнулся Стайлз и тут же вспомнил, облегчив задачу: – Ты же живешь в его квартире? Вы будете жить вместе?..

– Нет… Скорее всего, я перееду, – сказал Дерек неуверенно, – в наш старый дом. И хотел с тобой это обсудить.

Стайлз посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, не зная, что на это ответить. Вообще-то, ему было удобно, что Дерек рядом – они могли постоянно видеться, было на кого оставить Джейми… Он уже привык к этому. 

– Я хотел предложить тебе переехать со мной, – продолжил Дерек, нахмурившись. На самом деле, это не должно было звучать так обыденно. Он же буквально предлагал съехаться. И Стайлз мог запросто отказаться. Тем более, дом Хейлов – не лучший вариант, если не стремишься к уединению.

– С тобой, в смысле, в твой дом? – осторожно спросил Стайлз. – В тот шикарный коттедж за городом?..

– Да, Стайлз, – кивнул Дерек увереннее. – Я хочу, чтобы вы переехали со мной.

– И… надолго?

– Не знаю… Вообще-то, я думал, что насовсем… То есть я не думал, сколько времени придется там жить. Но это было бы удобно, и тебе не придется платить аренду…

Стайлза всегда можно было купить выгодными условиями. Дерек этот аргумент приберегал напоследок. 

– Я думал, что ты не хочешь там жить, – пробормотал Стайлз.

– Я не хотел там жить один… Так что скажешь?

– Конечно, да! Достаточно было сказать про аренду, – Стайлз по-приятельски хлопнул его по плечу и довольно улыбнулся. – Я пошутил… Хотя это тоже имеет значение! Эй, не тебе меня обвинять! Я видел твой счет в банке, ты запросто можешь купить себе собственную квартиру, а не жить в дядиной… – он с хлопком сжал губы. 

– Где ты взял информацию о моем счете? – сердито поинтересовался Дерек, отвлекаясь от темы разговора. 

– Ну… Случайно увидел. Может быть, я собрал о тебе немного информации…

– Зачем?

– Я оставляю с тобой своего сына, – ответил очевидное Стайлз.

– Мы с тобой встречаемся! И ты меня в чем-то подозреваешь?! 

Дерек должен был уже привыкнуть, что со Стилински надо быть настороже. Как тому в голову вообще пришло проверять его?.. Дерек плохо воспринимал все, что делалось за его спиной. И он же только что предложил Стайлзу жить вместе!

– У тебя были приводы в полицию… Я сын шерифа, у меня есть доступ к закрытой информации! – тут же объяснил он в ответ на хмурый взгляд. – Точнее, его нет, но я знаю способы… Неважно! Я все равно ничего не накопал, ты очень законопослушный гражданин. 

– Господи, Стайлз, – Дерек вздохнул и порадовался, что они уже доехали, потому что не уверен был, что на очередном сюрпризе не съедет с дороги. Зачем он связался со Стилински?..

Припарковавшись, Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу и посмотрел в его «честные» глаза. Тот подозрительно поджимал губы, явно сдерживая рвущуюся наружу улыбку.

– Выметайся из машины, – рявкнул Дерек. 

Стайлз посмеялся, ничуть не расстроенный такой реакцией, и пошел доставать пакеты из багажника, оставив Джейми на Дерека. Тот не хотел просыпаться, так что пришлось его аккуратно вытаскивать и нести на руках до квартиры. 

– Что ты еще узнал? – не выдержал Дерек, когда они поднимались в лифте. Все-таки он не хотел, чтобы Стайлз знал о его прошлом слишком много.

– Ничего такого… Эллисон упоминала кое-что…

– Эллисон? – переспросил Дерек, снова нахмурившись. 

– Жена Скотта… Ее девичья фамилия Арджент.

– Ясно, – сквозь зубы процедил Дерек. 

– Эй, я не стал ее расспрашивать, – примирительно произнес Стайлз. Иногда он знал границы. – К тому же, я выяснял о тебе подробности до того, как мы… Вроде как официально начали встречаться. Так что не можешь же ты меня обвинять в том, что я плохой парень.

Дерек покосился на него, не став это никак комментировать. Хотелось конечно Стайлза слегка встряхнуть, или приложить обо что-нибудь хорошенько, но всерьез разозлиться не получалось. Может, из-за того, что на руках спал Джейми… Ребенок вообще как-то сглаживал напряженные моменты, насколько заметил Дерек. Это было странно, если учесть, как иногда и на него хотелось закричать.

– А мы сможем отметить Рождество в твоем доме? – вдруг спросил Стайлз, с трудом справляясь с тем, чтобы открыть дверь и ничего не уронить.

– Да… Я хотел перевезти свои вещи в эти выходные и подготовить там все… Так как вся семья соберется, то и твоего отца можно пригласить.

– Это будет здорово! Серьезно, Дерек, это будет просто отлично.

Стайлз наконец освободился от груза, бросив пакеты в прихожей, и забрал у него Джейми, чтобы отнести в спальню. Дерек пока переместил все пакеты в гостиную на диван.

– Надеюсь, он не заболел, – сказал Стайлз, вернувшись. – Эй, ты же не злишься на меня? Я не всегда могу понять… 

– Нет, – вздохнул Дерек. В конце концов, это было справедливо – Стайлз ему многое рассказал, сам же выведал нужную информацию своими методами. Неприятно, но не смертельно. 

– Я мог бы загладить вину, – Стайлз дернул бровями, останавливаясь напротив.

Дерек криво ухмыльнулся, уже зная, как именно Стайлз будет это делать. Переезд – дело хлопотное… 

 

***

Канун Рождества оказался самым спокойным днем за последние две недели. Хотя еще этим утром Дерек ездил за ёлкой, и потом украшали ее и дом полдня все вместе. Джейми был под таким впечатлением от всего, что казалось, просто лопнет. Не лопнул, конечно, и Дерек даже не мог определиться – к счастью или нет. Но они довольно весело провели время. 

Сестры и дядя Дерека должны были приехать только к ужину в Рождество, так что хотелось хоть канун праздника провести в спокойной обстановке. Поэтому, уложив наконец Джейми, Стайлз и Дерек разместились на диване в гостиной и просто смотрели бессмысленно в телевизор, даже не прибавляя звука. Стайлз периодически зевал и ерзал, пытаясь найти более удобное положение, пока Дерек не лег и не затащил его на себя, устроив на груди.

– Тебе удобно? – сонно поинтересовался Стайлз, запрокинув голову и заглядывая в глаза.

– Да… Но можем пойти в постель, если хочешь.

– Нет, я собираюсь досмотреть, – возразил он, стаскивая со спинки дивана плед и укрываясь им, хотя было достаточно тепло.

Шла какая-то старая комедия, даже не рождественская, что просто удивительно. Они не разговаривали и казалось, что Стайлз уже уснул, но тот вдруг рассмеялся над каким-то моментом. Сам Дерек отключился от происходящего на экране, обдумывая, как сказать Стайлзу о своих планах. Вообще-то, у него заканчивалась лицензия, и он раздумывал – не получить ли ее в Нью-Йорке в следующем году. Можно было бы заранее все устроить – купить там квартиру… И Стайлз мечтал о работе в нью-йоркской фирме. Возможно, стоило обсудить все это, но только после праздников. Последние недели и так выдались насыщенными, и фраза Стайлза: «Давай остановимся пока на этом», – не очень способствовала разговору о будущем. 

Дерек глубоко вздохнул, чем отвлек Стайлза от фильма. Тот сначала запрокинул голову, потом заворочался и в итоге распластался на Дереке, вытягивая шею, чтобы достать до губ и поцеловать. Дерек помогать ему не собирался и только с ухмылкой следил за возней. С первого раза не получилось и, подтянувшись на руках, Стайлз рухнул на него, выбивая весь воздух из легких, засмеялся, после чего все-таки поцеловал мягко, только обещая что-то большее… И тут же настороженно отстранился, прислушиваясь. Дерек тоже насторожился и услышал топот на лестнице – Джейми спускался со второго этажа. Он уже час как должен был спать. Стайлз страдальчески выдохнул и снова вытянул шею, на этот раз выглядывая из-за спинки, чтобы посмотреть на сына, – тот в пижаме тащил за собой одеяло и, деловито пройдя мимо дивана, направился к ёлке. Проследив за ним взглядом, Стайлз сел, одергивая футболку на Дереке.

Джейми, ничуть не беспокоясь о взрослых, расстелил одеяло на полу и лег на него на живот, подперев голову руками, – так, чтобы видеть камин.

– Ты почему не спишь? – спросил Стайлз.

– Я Санту буду ждать, – сообщил Джейми.

– Зачем?..

– Захотелось, – просто ответил ребенок, но Стайлз вдруг нахмурился.

– Санта не приходит к тем, кто не спит, – напомнил он.

– Я все равно подожду.

Дерек вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза, чтобы понять, что тот собирается делать. Не хотелось бы портить ребенку настроение запретами и принуждением пойти лечь спать в рождественскую ночь. Тот растерянно пожал плечами.

– Почему ты хочешь его подождать? – спросил Стайлз сына.

– Чтобы подарок попросить, – бесхитростно заявил Джейми, поболтав в воздухе ногами. 

Стайлз шумно вздохнул и спустился к нему на пол, усаживаясь рядом. 

– Хочешь что-то особенное? – спросил он.

– Угу, – забавно покивал Джейми, все еще подпирая ладошками подбородок. Пояснять он не стал, но Стайлз решил докопаться до сути.

– Какой подарок?

– Я тебе не скажу, – неохотно ответил Джейми.

– Почему?

– Ну я не хочу… – вдруг заупрямился тот.

– Ясно… Почему?

– Ты ругаться будешь, если я скажу.

Стайлз некоторое время глупо открывал-закрывал рот, не зная, что сказать. 

– Я обещаю, что не буду ругаться, – произнес он наконец, но Джейми никак не отреагировал.

Стайлз выразительно посмотрел на Дерека и кивком головы указал на Джейми. Тот вопросительно выгнул брови, не понимая, что Стайлз от него хочет. Стайлз повторил свой жест, помахав еще и руками.

– Эй, приятель, – позвал Дерек. – И что же это за секретный подарок?

– Это секрет… 

Дерек со вздохом поднялся с дивана и устроился на полу рядом с Джейми, заговорив с ним так тихо, что Стайлз не слышал ничего. Ему стало немного обидно, что сын с ним не хочет откровенничать, а Дереку может что-то и выболтать. Так что встал и ушел на кухню, попить воды. Дерек присоединился к нему через несколько минут.

– Щенка, – развел он руками в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. 

– О черт, – выругался Стайлз, прикрыл глаза и потер лоб. – Он очень давно просит, я уже столько раз отказывал… Мы не можем себе позволить собаку. Это… Это ответственность! А я и с Джейми то лажаю постоянно, – взмахнул он руками, указываю в сторону гостиной. 

– Думаю, с собаками проще, – усмехнулся Дерек.

– Ну да, конечно, я не фанат ранних подъемов и прогулок… 

– Я бегаю по утрам, – напомнил Дерек. – Да и мы живем посреди леса…

– И что? 

Дерек все еще не знал, насколько он вправе вмешиваться в дела, которые касались Джейми. Но Джейми с таким несчастным лицом прошептал ему, что хочет попросить собачку, что сил не было просто так забыть об этом.

– Стайлз… – Дерек замолчал, не зная, как сказать то, что собирался. – Ты теперь не один… У тебя… у вас есть я. И думаю, мы справимся с щенком.

Стайлз смотрел на него с сомнением несколько секунд, но наконец выдохнул, сдаваясь. В конце концов, его сын заслуживал лучший подарок!

– Только где мы возьмем щенка до утра? – озадаченно спросил Дерек.

– Скотт говорил, что у них в клинике недавно оставили щенка… Его осмотрели, он здоровый, просто брошенный. За Скотти должок, думаю, он нас выручит. Видимо, это судьба, чувак! – усмехнулся Стайлз.

 

* * *  
Джейми все-таки уснул на полу, не дождавшись Санты, и Стайлз отнес его в кровать. Он решил, что позвонит Скотту рано утром, чтобы успеть съездить в клинику и привезти подарок.  
Как и собирался, Скотту он позвонил в шесть утра. Естественно разбудил его и нарвался на недовольное ворчание. 

– Да ты с ума сошел?! – воскликнул Скотт, едва выслушав из-за чего такой ранний звонок. – Это же Рождество, Стайлз! Ты хочешь, чтобы я прямо сейчас ехал в клинику?! Я не могу бросить Эллисон…

– Ты мне очень должен, Скотт. И Эллисон тоже. Джейми от вас сбегал…

– Я же извинился!

– Такое так просто не прощают! Это же мой сын! Так что увидимся там, – заявил Стайлз, уже не первый раз пользуясь чувством вины друга, и положил трубку. Ну в этот раз это было оправданно.

Он, не смотря на ранний час, был в каком-то радостном возбуждении, будто это его ждал подарок мечты. Дерек ему даже кофе не стал предлагать и с сомнением протянул ключи от машины. Пока Стайлз ездит за подарком, ему предстояло не менее важное занятие – разложить уже купленные под ёлкой и в носки на камине, и… приготовить завтрак. В последнее время ему часто приходилось готовить завтрак для всех. Ну и отвлечь Джейми, если тот вдруг проснется рано.

 

Стайлз успел вовремя. Он едва припарковался у дома и вылез, пряча щенка за пазухой, когда Дерек услышал, что Джейми спускается. Он буквально выбежал навстречу Стайлзу и утащил его на кухню, чтобы Джейми не успел увидеть. Стайлз спешно стаскивал куртку, продолжая попеременно одной рукой держать щенка – черного с коричневой мордочкой и такими же коричневыми большими ушами, а вот живот и лапы были белыми. Щенок, кажется, не успевал понять, что происходит, и покорно подчинялся. 

– Держи! – Стайлз сунул его Дереку и, пригладив растрепанные волосы, вышел в гостиную.

Джейми – все еще в одной пижаме и босиком, еще не растерявший сонливость и с взлохмаченными волосами – подошел к ёлке, обошел ее, заглядывая под ветки.

– Что ты ищешь? – спросил Стайлз.

– Да так… Подарок, – ответил тот тихо.

– Какой? Все же коробки на местах лежат, ищи, на которых твое имя, – подсказал он сыну.

– Ну он не в коробке, наверно… – неуверенно ответил Джейми. Он еще раз прошелся по гостиной заглядывая в углы и вернулся к ёлке, опустился на колени, вздохнув. 

Когда он уже не видел дверь Стайлз махнул Дереку, и тот тихо прошел в комнату и поставил щенка на пол. Тот, еще смешно переваливаясь, сделал несколько шагов и остановился, осматриваясь и принюхиваясь. Джейми снова вздохнул, еще раз осмотрев подарки, Дерек и Стайлз, затаив дыхание, неотрывно смотрели на него, дожидаясь реакции. Немного все шло не по плану, потому что щенок потопал не в ту сторону и если бы не тявкнул, вряд ли Джейми вообще обратил внимание. Но тот услышал и, вскочив на ноги, с большими глазами начал выискивать источник звуков, вертя головой, потом быстро прошелся по гостиной, заглянул за диван…И когда увидел наконец щенка, увлеченно нюхавшего что-то за диваном, замер с раскрытым ртом и прижал к груди руки, сжав кулаки.

Дерек почувствовал, что у него мышцы лица сводит, потом что он улыбался все это время. Стайлз хоть как-то продолжал делать вид, что не в курсе, но когда Джейми оглушительно завопил и затопал ногами, будто разбегался на месте, не сдержал смеха. 

– Собачка! – воскликнул Джейми, бросаясь к подарку и сгребая его в охапку. 

– Надо же! И откуда он взялся? – «удивился» Стайлз, усаживаясь рядом с ним. – Эй, ну не задуши ты его.

– Это Санта подарил! – все-так же звонко воскликнул Джейми. Он выпустил из объятий щенка, но тут же подтащил его к себе и погладил. Тот был вовсе не против, виляя задранным хвостиком, напрыгивая на него передними лапками и обнюхивая подставленную ладонь.

– Должно быть, он прилетал, когда ты уснул, – предположил Стайлз.

– А кто ему сказал? - Джейми явно пребывал в диком восторге, Стайлз даже забеспокоился, как бы тот не "перегрелся".

– Санта всегда знает, кто какой подарок хочет, – ответил он. – Ты рад?

– Да! Спасибо, папочка!

– Мне-то за что? – посмеялся Стайлз, обнимая сына.

Дерек наблюдал за ними с ощущением, что это ему сделали самый лучший подарок на Рождество. И день рождения. Он уже давно не испытывал этого чувства… чуда. Оно разливалось изнутри, словно грея каким-то волшебным огнем. Дерек отвернулся и чуть тряхнул головой, боясь, что становится слишком сентиментальным. 

– Теперь в доме два непоседливых ребенка, – вздохнул Стайлз, оставляя Джейми с щенком и подходя к Дереку. – Мы его не слишком балуем?

– Слишком, – сказал Дерек. – Но это приятно.

– Ну еще бы… – Стайлз улыбнулся, глядя на счастливого сына. – Спасибо, Дерек.

– Мне-то за что? – повторил тот его же вопрос, передразнивая. – Санту надо благодарить… 

– Я бы еще долго не решился. А ты что-нибудь знаешь о биглях?.. И у нас для него нет ничего, Скотт отказался консультировать меня, - тут же нахмурился он озадаченно.

Дерек снова перевел взгляд на Джейми и щенка. Забот в ближайшее время явно прибавится… 

– Может, и мы откроем подарки? – спросил он. – Мне интересно, что же там такое теплое... 

– Боже, – скривился Стайлз. – Я совершенно не знал, что тебе дарить... 

– Не волнуйся, мой подарок тоже не идеальный, – утешил его Дерек, улыбнувшись, и вызвав смех.


End file.
